MEILI: BEAUTIFUL
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - YoonMin/SugaMin] Kumpulan cerita lepas dari Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Dari guru hingga produser, dari idola hingga pemuda biasa. Slice of Life. AU. Bukan dunia Bangtan. (Chapter 06: USELESS STRUGGLE)
1. STRAWBERRY

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Produser Min Yoongi dan penyanyi idola Park Jimin yang melewati akhir Desember setelah empat puluh lima hari tak bertemu. Tak ada kembang api, hanya wangi pagi dan Jimin yang memakai kemeja Yoongi.

(REPOST)

.

* * *

.

.

Memang tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi itu di hari Minggu, terutama dengan selimut tebal dan udara dingin dari jendela kamar yang agak terbuka di seberang sana. Tapi karena tak mendapati Jimin yang harusnya masih tertidur kelelahan usai kegiatan mereka semalam, mau tak mau Yoongi berguling turun dari tempat tidur. Kaki pucatnya menggantung di tepi, kepala dikibas ke kiri dan kanan beberapa kali, berusaha memulihkan pandangan seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasa butuh menemukan pemuda itu dan tak kembali terlelap saja sampai tengah hari. Tapi sudahlah, berunding solo terdengar jauh lebih bodoh dibanding kenyataan bahwa dia lupa membeli pengaman saat tiba di apartemen Jimin.

 _Sekali-sekali keluar di dalam tak ada salahnya._

Baiklah, ucapkan selamat pagi pada lamunan kotor dan Min junior yang mendadak berdenyut tak diminta. Yoongi melengos, berniat menampar dirinya sendiri meski urung terhalang bayangan jika sang empunya rumah akan mencecar seperti perkutut begitu memergoki pipinya membiru.

Bergeming kosong, Yoongi beringsut memasang celana yang berhasil diraih entah darimana. Sepasang mata berputar mengamati. Kemeja yang dipakainya semalam telah raib dari lantai, tersisa singlet putih milik Jimin di atas bufet. Opsi pertama, mungkin kemejanya teronggok di luar sana akibat ulah kekasihnya yang tak sabaran. Opsi kedua, _mungkin sedang dipakai oleh Jimin_ , batinnya sembari menggaruk rambut dan berjalan terhuyung menuju wastafel. Diraihnya sikat, pasta gigi, juga mencuci muka sekenanya, sengaja tak bercukur meski bagian dagu mulai terasa kasar ketika diraba. Sebagai komponis yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang tertutup, tak ada aturan khusus mengenai penampilan. Jauh berbeda dengan penyanyi seperti Jimin yang dituntut untuk selalu sempurna dalam berbagai hal. Suara, cara berpakaian, air muka, gaya berbicara, hingga teknik memoles wajah. Meski Jimin sering menegur bila Yoongi mampir dalam kondisi belum mandi tiga hari dan rambut yang amat berantakan, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah mengusirnya pergi atau mengejeknya sebagai laki-laki usang yang tak menghargai tuan rumah. Jimin justru akan terkikik geli, mendorong Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi, kemudian berkicau jumawa tentang orang-orang di luar sana yang merugi karena tak memiliki kesempatan menyaksikan Yoongi dalam keadaan bersih.

" _Hyung cuma boleh terlihat keren di depanku."_

Egois. Tapi manis.

Diputusnya sambungan dengan manajer Jimin selesai mengobrol beberapa saat. Hari ini tiga puluh satu dan tiket di samping lampu meja menunjukkan jam keberangkatan ke Beijing tanggal tiga Januari dini hari. Sepertinya Jimin sengaja mengosongkan jadwal dua hari ke depan, sesuai dengan janji untuk melewati tahun baru bersama-sama. Satu setengah bulan memangkas jarak antara Korea dan Inggris menggunakan telepon tentu tidak sama dibanding menatap Jimin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jika lain waktu ada undangan narasumber dan tawaran pekerjaan di luar negeri, Yoongi akan memeriksa tenggat kontraknya penuh kewaspadaan. Tak boleh melebihi tiga puluh hari, atau dia bisa sekarat karena overdosis kopi.

" _Tak bisa seenaknya dong, hyung,"_ tegur Jimin suatu hari, _"Klien adalah raja dan hyung harus bersikap profesional. Kalau hyung langsung mengiyakan waktu kutinggal tur berbulan-bulan, kenapa tidak menyanggupi hal serupa untuk pekerjaanmu? Supaya kita impas dan aku tak merasa bersalah sendirian."_

" _Aku percaya padamu dengan hidupku,"_ Yoongi berujar santai sambil memainkan tuts piano bernada sembarang. Tanpa ekspresi, hanya senyum datar yang familiar, _"Dan menonton Park Jimin menyanyikan laguku di televisi terdengar jauh lebih menggairahkan daripada duduk mengamati gadis berbikini di balkon hotel. Pantat hasil implan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan bokong pacarku yang luar biasa."_

Dan setelahnya Jimin akan menendang kakinya berkali-kali dengan telinga memerah.

Wangi bacon yang menguar hebat menyambut Yoongi keluar dari kamar. Gontai, diseretnya kaki menuju dapur sembari mengedarkan mata ke ruang tengah tempat mereka menghabiskan sore dengan bergelas-gelas anggur dan setumpuk DVD. Sofa ditepikan di dinding, digantikan oleh karpet tebal serta bantal-bantal empuk bermotif hidung babi. Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan pesta barbekyu di beranda malam nanti, mengundang beberapa tetangga apartemen yang juga rekan kerja Jimin, dan manajer yang dihubungi sejenak tadi bersedia berbelanja agar keduanya tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke supermarket. Yoongi sudah terbiasa membungkus seluruh tubuhnya memakai setelan hitam, masker, juga berjalan kaku bak patung totem. Namun Jimin agak kurang bisa diandalkan soal penyamaran. Sehari-hari saja riasannya moncer dan suka memakai pakaian trendi, apalagi jika harus keluar rumah. Bisa-bisa wartawan berkumpul bak lalat di depan rak bahan segar demi menulis berita tentang Jimin yang terpergok memborong sirloin sapi. Sejak hubungannya tercium publik, Yoongi tak lagi leluasa menggandeng pemuda itu tanpa dibuntuti kamera. Selama tak membuat Jimin terganggu, Yoongi masih cukup punya hati untuk tak mengacungkan senjata api atau menghajar mereka sampai tak mampu bernapas lagi.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki dapur dan tersenyum miring mendapati apa yang dilihatnya di sudut. Jimin yang berdiri memunggungi, hanya berbalut kemeja milik Yoongi, betis dipamerkan tanpa bawahan, serta sedang berjinjit mengambil plastik roti dari salah satu lemari yang terletak agak tinggi. Penting ditegaskan bila panjang kemeja tersebut hanya mencapai paha, sehingga saat mengulurkan tangan, otomatis ujung kemeja turut terangkat dan garis pantat Jimin yang tak memakai celana dalam pun terpampang bebas di depan mata Yoongi. Pria itu bersandar di kisi pintu, tangan terlipat di depan dada dan memilih untuk menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Seolah tak bisa diam, sebelah kaki Jimin ditekuk ke belakang untuk digesekkan ke betis kiri yang sedikit gatal akibat kedinginan. Yoongi terbahak tak bersuara, diamatinya punggung Jimin yang bergeser ke samping, lengan diturunkan dari lemari dan beralih pada teko di atas kompor, mengocok telur bercampur krim serta menuangnya di penggorengan sambil bersenandung. Jemarinya mengapit dua buah cangkir besar seraya mengamati motifnya dengan kepala bergoyang senang. Jimin bukan seseorang yang gemar berkutat dengan bumbu, apalagi meracik menu. Roti lapis telur adalah satu-satunya sarapan yang bisa disuguhkan pemuda itu tanpa harus menumpahkan sesuatu. Pernah satu kali Jimin nekat menggoreng nasi dicampur _kimchi_ , dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tertelungkup di meja makan sambil mati-matian menahan tawa karena wajannya lolos dari pegangan tepat saat Jimin hendak bergaya membalik masakan.

Berjingkat, Yoongi memaksa kakinya bergerak dari pintu, mendekat sepelan mungkin supaya Jimin tak menoleh, dan sigap melingkarkan lengan di pinggang pemuda itu. Bibirnya menekan daun telinga Jimin, berdehem dengan suara yang belum pulih dari kantuk.

"Pagi, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin reflek berjengit sebelum menyadari siapa pemilik lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya tanpa permisi, dipukulnya pelan genggaman Yoongi sambil terkikik, "Selamat pagi, _hyung_."

Telunjuk Yoongi menarik kerah lalu menggigit pelan leher Jimin, "Kenapa bangun lebih dulu?" gumamnya parau, memperhatikan Jimin membentuk telur di penggorengan menjadi gundukan empuk di bagian tepi, "Jangan bilang mau pergi."

"Hm? Tidak," Jimin menaruh omelet setengah matang itu ke piring besar di sebelah mangkuk asinan, "Aku berniat mematikan telepon. Lagipula asistenku paham kalau tidak boleh ada pekerjaan sampai tahun baru selesai. Kopinya mau diberi gula?" selorohnya, menuding cangkir bagian Yoongi yang mengecup telinganya sebagai penolakan halus. Jimin meringis geli, memasukkan gula kembali pada kemasan lalu berpaling untuk menyambut ciuman Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memagut. Lengannya menarik Yoongi lebih merapat, membuka bibir sekilas dan menjauh perlahan sebelum Yoongi sempat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jimin.

"Masih pagi, _hyung_ ," cengirnya saat pria itu mengeratkan pegangan sambil berdecak. Pun tak menepis tindakan Yoongi yang mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau masih pagi?"

Jimin melirik dengan kekeh penuh arti sembari menunjuk pekerjaan serta kompor yang masih menyala. Yoongi mengangguk-angguk lalu mundur tanpa disuruh karena tak mau kepalanya dipukul sendok kayu oleh Jimin.

Duduk di salah satu kursi, Yoongi mengambil sebutir apel dari meja makan dan menggigitnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari Jimin. Sedikit berharap kemeja miliknya berubah tembus pandang agar dia bisa melihat lekuk tubuh kekasihnya lebih jelas. Namun melihat sang penyanyi bergerak dengan cukup sugestif, mondar-mandir menyibak rambut, juga berulang kali membungkuk sampai pantatnya menyembul, Yoongi tak bisa banyak mengeluh. Tentu saja.

Dikunyahnya apel itu lebih perlahan agar tak tersedak. Durasi enam jam masih terlalu singkat untuk menikmati dan menguasai Jimin. Selain karena cukup lama tak bertemu, foto-foto yang dimuat di akun jejaring sosial pemuda itu juga membuat Yoongi mengerenyit penasaran. Patut diakui, Jimin tampak semakin mempesona dari satu minggu ke minggu berikutnya. Yoongi menopang kepala lalu menggaruk dagu tak paham, sejenak mencari tahu penyebab perhatiannya tak bisa beralih dari Jimin sejak kemarin sore. Persetan dengan teriakan penggemar fanatik yang menggema di seluruh penjuru bandara ketika Yoongi datang. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada pemuda dengan pipi merona yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil penjemput, bersembunyi dari kilatan pemburu berita sembari berucap _'selamat datang kembali'_ dengan satu kecupan di rahang kiri.

Rambut Jimin yang sejatinya gelap pun diwarnai merah stroberi, dipangkas rapi melampaui tengkuk dengan tekstur begitu halus, membingkai wajah dengan poni menghalangi pelipis. Yoongi tak ambil pusing untuk sekedar menyingkirkan anak rambut Jimin karena mata yang mengintip dari balik helai-helai itu terkesan nakal dan menggemaskan. Yoongi hanya perlu mengangkat alis, membiarkan Jimin menjambak rambutnya sendiri begitu nalurinya terangsang oleh segala bentuk sentuhan Yoongi. Menggenggam, menggerut, dan memanjakan Jimin dengan jemarinya.

Sepasang mata Jimin yang jernih dan nyaris selalu berubah menjadi garis ketika pemuda itu tertawa, turut berlapis lensa kontak kehijauan menggantikan alat bantu yang selama bertahun-tahun mengurangi minusnya. Alasannya sederhana, Jimin tak ingin repot melepas kacamata tiap berciuman dengan Yoongi, dan membuat pria itu termangu bodoh karena bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Keberatan? Tidak. Lensa kontak memberi kesan redup pada mata Jimin dan Yoongi paling tak tahan dengan tatap sembab seolah minta ditiduri. Sulit untuk tidak menyambar Jimin dan memepet pemuda itu ke dinding seperti yang dilakukannya begitu memasuki apartemen.

Leher dan tengkuk Jimin juga terasa lebih manis dari biasanya, entah pengaruh wangi parfum atau deodoran yang dibubuhkan sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Yoongi menelan apelnya perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin mengusap tengkuk selagi meneguk air hangat dari dispenser, beberapa tetes meluncur menuruni leher yang tampak mencolok dari balik dua kancing kemeja yang terbuka, dan Jimin tak terlalu peduli untuk sekedar mengusap bekasnya.

Yoongi menelan ludah, fokus berpindah pada pinggang Jimin yang ramping serta pinggulnya yang berlekuk, jauh lebih berbentuk dari terakhir kali Yoongi meraba. Semalam Jimin sempat tertawa menanggapi dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih ketika dipuji. Kepalanya rebah di pangkuan, lantas bercerita bahwa dia sering berenang untuk mengisi waktu. Menjawab delik bingung Yoongi yang terperangah mendapati Jimin menjajari tingginya saat pemuda itu berdiri tanpa alas kaki.

" _Sekarang kita hanya berbeda satu senti."_

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk kembali mengonsumsi kalsium setiap hari.

Sepasang kaki Jimin yang jenjang juga tak luput dari perhatian. Lengkap ditemani betis yang kencang dan paha yang seksi, sangat mengundang untuk disentuh dan Yoongi berganti mengigit jari-jarinya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana kaki itu mengait erat pinggangnya ketika Yoongi menekan masuk. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dan Yoongi hampir mabuk karena Jimin mencengkeram dengan kuat, memijat punggung Yoongi menggunakan tumitnya dan mendesis penuh kepuasan kala Yoongi mengerang panjang, bergerak lebih cepat, lebih dalam. Memberinya sensasi bertubi-tubi, merengkuh Yoongi mendekat, mengecupi rahang, kening, telinga, juga melenguh nikmat seraya menjepit Yoongi lebih kuat hingga pria itu mengumpat dan membiarkan dirinya meledak di dalam tubuh Jimin.

Bibir kemerahan yang basah dan bengkak, raut yang berpeluh, dada yang naik turun dengan tergesa, napas yang berat, lengan yang mengalungi leher beserta mata yang perlahan terbuka dan senyum lega yang mengembang di wajah Jimin, juga tawanya yang tenggelam di dada Yoongi ketika pemuda itu membenamkan muka, semuanya membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa dia hanya butuh Jimin untuk selalu terjaga.

Jimin adalah cintanya. Jimin adalah rumahnya.

Menaruh apel yang tersisa setengah, Yoongi memutar duduk menghadap meja makan ketika Jimin datang membawa dua piring omelet, bacon dan asinan buah. Ditaruhnya di depan Yoongi yang menopang dagu sementara Jimin berjingkat-jingkat lucu selesai meletakkan cangkir kopi. Lengannya sibuk menggosok-gosok paha dan menggaruk pipinya sendiri. Yoongi menyeringai memergoki bekas gigitan di leher Jimin kala pemuda itu berbalik menangkup cangkir minuman untuk diletakkan hati-hati di atas meja. Baru berniat mengambil napas, Yoongi terlanjur menyambar lengannya dan merengkuh Jimin duduk dalam pangkuan. Yang bersangkutan pun berjengit dan spontan menyikut dada Yoongi karena membuatnya terkejut.

"Lepas, _hyung_. Nanti sarapanmu kumakan lho?" pintanya ketus sambil merebut sisa apel dari sebelah Yoongi, menggigit sekilas dan berkedik saat Yoongi mengulum daun telinganya, acuh.

"Makan saja."

"Benar?" Jimin berkedip sambil meringis, "Aku lapar sekali."

"Aku juga lapar."

"Makanya lepaskan aku dan kita sarapan, nanti keburu ding—adududududuh!" Jimin menjerit merespon gigi yang menancap kasar di kulit lehernya. Mendongak, dipelototinya Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, " _Hyung_!"

"Makan saja," ulang Yoongi, menjilat bekas gigitan di leher Jimin sambil memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat, lantas menyelipkan satu tangannya masuk ke balik kemeja dan mengelus makin ke bawah, "Sebagai gantinya..." telapak tangan besar mengusap pahanya diiringi bisik rendah penuh dominasi, "Aku yang akan memakanmu."

Jimin menarik napas tajam. Telapak Yoongi terasa panas menjalari kulit dan sentuhan tangan Yoongi yang lain seperti membakar selangkangannya. Kuku-kuku kecil Jimin mencakar pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak leluasa, meremas serta memijat kejantanannya di titik-titik yang selalu membuat Jimin lupa diri. Punggungnya ikut melengkung dengan nikmat dan kepalanya terlempar ke belakang, mendesahkan nama Yoongi dengan suara melengking tinggi.

Yoongi menjilat bibir, menghunjamkan giginya sekali lagi ke lekuk leher Jimin yang putih dan hangat. Pinggul Jimin yang beringsut di pangkuan membuat bagian pribadinya melonjak antusias dan seolah mengerti, Jimin berinisiatif merapat dan menggesekkan kemaluan Yoongi ke celah pantatnya. Pria itu menggeram rendah, mengulum bagian tengkuk Jimin sementara tangannya bergerak makin cepat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai lebar kala Jimin mengerang kencang dan tubuh eloknya menggeliat, meminta lebih.

Terengah, Jimin mengangkat satu lengannya untuk menyentuh sisi rahang Yoongi. Memaksa pria itu menatap lekat-lekat, penuh hasrat dan begitu mengundang. Jimin tercekat, nyaris melupakan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya terlihat begitu tampan dan menggairahkan. Delikan Yoongi yang tajam memandangnya dengan sejuta binar yang selalu membuat Jimin mengalah dan menyerah. Sesuatu perlahan menyusuri perutnya dan naik ke dadanya, buncah perasaan yang membuat Jimin terkesiap dan tersengal-sengal. Lidahnya menjilat bibir, mendapati ekspresi Yoongi semakin gelap oleh napsu. Detik berikutnya pria itu menekan kuat di satu titik. Jimin kembali menggeliat liar, merenggut rambut halus di bagian belakang telinga Yoongi seraya melontarkan lenguhan kesekian.

" _Hyung..._ "

Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin dengan rakus. Paham bahwa di saat seperti ini mereka tak perlu persiapan atau pemanasan yang terlalu bertele-tele. Dia bahkan tak berpikir untuk membopong Jimin ke tempat tidur, sofa, atau mungkin berbaring di karpet ruang tengah. Jimin mengangkat pinggulnya sekilas, cukup untuk memberi jarak agar Yoongi bisa memposisikan diri pada jalan masuk tubuhnya. Jimin menyatukan jari-jari mereka dan Yoongi balas menggenggam seraya menyerbu masuk dalam satu dorongan.

Teriakan Jimin sama sekali tak membuatnya mengambil waktu untuk berhenti sejenak. Jimin pun sepertinya tak peduli karena pemuda itu justru bergerak lebih dulu, membawa Yoongi makin jauh dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Jimin mendekat ke sisi wajah Yoongi, bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga pria itu hingga Yoongi bisa mendengar dengan jelas erangan merdu dan desahan napas Jimin yang memburu. Kelima indranya merasakan seluruh kejadian, cengkeraman erat tubuh Jimin, aroma tubuhnya yang menggoda, suara indahnya yang mengagumkan, kulit mulusnya yang berkilau, juga nama Yoongi yang bergulir penuh kesungguhan dari bibirnya. Yoongi menyusul terengah, segalanya mengenai Jimin selalu terasa memabukkan dan begitu mempesona. Bila dulu dia berpikir usia bukan hal yang harus dipusingkan, maka sekarang Yoongi berharap bahwa dia akan terus hidup, ingin terus melindungi Jimin, dan berusaha menjalani semuanya bersama pemuda itu.

Yoongi memejamkan mata, mulai tak sanggup menahan sensasi serta emosi yang melanda bertubi-tubi. Jimin tak membuat segalanya lebih mudah dengan menciumnya teramat lembut sembari membisikkan perasaannya langsung ke telinga Yoongi, sekaligus memberikan ijin pada pria itu untuk melepaskan seluruh hasratnya ke dalam tubuh Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

.

* * *

.

Menyembunyikan senyum di balik telapak tangan, Yoongi melempar seonggok gumpalan tisu bekas bebersih ke tempat sampah di sudut dapur. Jimin masih terdiam di pangkuannya, memulihkan keadaan dari gemetar dan gelenyar yang membuat tumitnya kesemutan. Lengan Yoongi mendekap posesif, membiarkan Jimin merebahkan kepala pada dada pucatnya yang telanjang, bergelayut bak koala. Pucuk hidung mancungnya menusuk pipi empuk Jimin yang tak bereaksi, "Kenapa cemberut? Kesal karena aku lupa memakai pengaman lagi?"

"Bukan," rutuk Jimin, muka bulatnya merah sempurna, "Bobotku dan _hyung_ tidak ringan, nanti kursinya cepat rusak."

Yoongi tertegun sesaat, mencerna kalimat Jimin lalu reflek terbahak sampai hampir terbatuk. Pun tetap tertawa walau putingnya dicubit sebal oleh pacar yang tersinggung, "Ow, maaf, aduh! Kursi makanmu tak akan rusak segampang itu. Lagipula kita jarang melakukannya di sini. Ow, ow, sakit."

Jimin mendengus. Meski begitu, dia mengangkat kedua kaki dan membulat malas di dekapan Yoongi. Wajah disusupkan ke bahu pria itu usai mencium sekilas dagunya yang menawan. Usapan sayang di punggungnya menerbitkan kantuk di mata Jimin, masa bodoh dengan sarapan yang dingin terabaikan. Laparnya lenyap entah kemana. Didengarnya suara tegukan disusul denting cangkir yang ditaruh di tatakan. Aroma kopi menguar dari napas Yoongi. Maskulin. Seksi.

" _Hyung_ selalu bisa membelikanmu kursi baru, Jimin- _ah,_ " tutur Yoongi, membelai anak rambut Jimin yang mulai mendengkur, "Tapi sandaran senyaman ini hanya ada satu di dunia."

Tahu pasti jika pria itu tak biasa membanggakan diri, mau tak mau Jimin mengangguk sambil merapatkan pelukan, meresapi kekeh Yoongi yang balas menumpukan dagu di atas kepalanya. Lima menit, Jimin tak akan tertidur. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan Yoongi sedikit lebih lama.

Esok, lusa, mungkin seterusnya.

"Aku ingin jadi yang pertama mengucapkan ini, sebelum orang-orang datang dan mengacak-acak beranda," ujar Jimin serak, menyusuri lengan Yoongi sambil setengah mendongak, ditunggunya beberapa detik sampai pria itu berangsur menunduk dan menempelkan kening mereka. Mulut Yoongi terbuka seiring telunjuk Jimin yang mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan hati-hati, menatap penuh minat, menyukai bagaimana kontur bibir Yoongi yang tipis terasa begitu lembut ketika disentuh. Tawa Jimin bergema mengisi langit-langit dapur saat Yoongi mendadak meremas pergelangan dan berpura-pura hendak memakan jarinya.

"Selamat tahun baru, _hyung_ ," Jimin bergumam lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Sepasang kelopak matanya mengatup perlahan, "Jangan pernah bosan padaku."

Tahu bila dia akan berakhir dengan membaringkan pemuda itu ke sofa terdekat, Yoongi balas tersenyum samar. Bahunya berkedik, kepala menggeleng pasrah. Sungguh bocah yang merepotkan.

"Tidak, Jimin- _ah_ ," sahutnya, mengecup pelan ujung telunjuk Jimin, "Tak akan pernah."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Pak Guru Min Yoongi dan mahasiswa Park Jimin. Didukung sikap yang mencurigakan dan perilaku di luar kebiasaan, Jimin menduga jika seseorang tengah berselingkuh dengan Yoongi, pacarnya sekaligus guru musik di sekolah menengah yang malas bebersih rumah.

(REPOST)

.

* * *

.

.

" **PACAR GELAP?!"**

"Ssssshhh!" Jimin buru-buru membekap mulut Jungkook yang sepertinya langsung tersedak potongan pisang di kunyahan kedua. Diinjaknya salah satu kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari memasang muka cemberut, "Belum terbukti! Cuma dugaan! Dugaan saja lho!"

"Tapi itu artinya kau menuduh kan, _hyung_?" Jungkook meneguk setengah isi botol minumnya lalu terbatuk sekilas, "Lagipula, apa ada alasan logis untuk mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Bukan aku bermasud membela Yoongi- _hyung,_ tapi menilai tindak-tandukmu yang terlalu gegabah, ceroboh dan seenaknya, bisa saja asumsi itu ngawur maksimum. Tambahkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu ingin tahu dan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Aku tidak sejelek itu!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau jelek."

"Peh," Jimin membuang muka, tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Aku hanya curiga, akhir-akhir ini Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu menjauhkan ponselnya setiap menerima pesan, kadang malah dibawa keluar apartemen jika ada telepon. Aneh kan? Biasanya dia santai saja membalas pesan di sebelahku atau berbicara tanpa menyuruhku menyingkir sebentar. Wajar kalau aku berpikir ada hal yang tidak beres. Benar kan? Aku benar kan?"

Jungkook mengunyah sisa pisangnya lalu membuang kulit buah tersebut ke kotak sampah dekat bangku tempat mereka duduk, menyeka mulutnya dengan pergelangan, lalu disusul gelengan kepala. Suaranya terlontar lantang, acuh pada kondisi taman depan kampus yang penuh mahasiswa berlalu-lalang, "Dengar ya, _hyung_! Jangan sembarangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan pada kekasih sendiri! Apalagi kalau kau sama sekali tak mempunyai bukti kuat untuk menguatkan pendapat. Siapa tahu dia sedang mengalami masalah pribadi yang tak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain. Hak memiliki rahasia itu kan harus dihormati dan dihargai, bukan malah diusut sembarangan."

"Jadi kau sekarang ada di pihak Yoongi- _hyung_?" Jimin makin merengut. Junior di sampingnya menggaruk pelipis sambil berdecak tak senang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihat kalian ribut karena hal sepele."

Rambut tengkuk Jimin berdiri terbalik, "Sepele katamu? Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , tahu! Harusnya kau memberiku saran bagaimana cara mengetahui siapa yang sering diteleponnya dalam dua-tiga minggu ini. Aku tidak bisa tenang karena membayangkan dia berkencan dengan orang saja sudah membuatku pusing. Jungkook- _aaaaah_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?" diguncang-guncangnya bahu kokoh Jungkook yang kini bersedekap dengan wajah datar. Matanya melipir melirik ekspresi Jimin sambil bertanya-tanya tentang kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh pria bermulut pedas itu sampai sang tetangga apartemen menjadi sebegitu khawatir. Tampan? Ha! Ha! Ha! Jungkook berani bertaruh bila rekan-rekan kuliahnya yang kerap menawarkan tumpangan pulang (dan sangat tertarik pada Jimin) tampak jauh lebih menarik baik dari segi wajah maupun penampilan dibanding Yoongi. Mengecualikan poin krusial jika Yoongi terbilang mapan, hampir tak ada hal keren lain yang bisa dibanggakan dengan berlebihan. Tapi yah, selera Jimin memang sukar dipahami dan Jungkook tak berminat merusuh. Asmara adalah masalah yang harus dihindari jika ingin menjalani hari dengan damai.

"Kenapa tidak ditanyakan sendiri?"

"Tidak berani, Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti marah," Jimin menurunkan tangannya lalu memutar-mutar ibu jari berlawanan arah, "Nanti dia bilang aku terlalu cerewet atau suka menduga yang tidak-tidak."

Cengir Jungkook terulas hambar. _Bukannya memang seperti itu?_

"Oke, kalau _hyung_ tidak berani, akan kuambil alih," selorohnya, mengibas debu imajinatif dari bahu lalu menggeliat sejenak, "Kebetulan ada temanku yang akan mengikuti seleksi kompetisi piano dan minta dicarikan guru musik yang bagus. Jam berapa Yoongi- _hyung_ pulang mengajar? Apa boleh kutelepon? Nomornya mana ya?"

"Jangan!" cegah Jimin selagi jari Jungkook menari di atas tombol-tombol angka, "Bi, biar aku yang bilang."

"Tapi aku ada perlu."

 **"BIAR AKU SAJA!"** Jimin berdiri sambil menggerut tasnya erat-erat, matanya yang minimalis kini bersinar penuh ssemangat, "Ini adalah bagian dari rencana untuk menguak rahasia Yoongi- _hyung_ sekaligus misi suci untuk mengenal seluk-beluk kehidupan pribadinya lebih jauh! Yep! **PARK JIMIN! SEMANGAT!** " tangannya dikepalkan tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook yang memiringkan kepala.

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Tidak jadi?" Yoongi urung memasang helmnya seraya memicing heran pada pemuda tanggung berambut kecoklatan yang sedang mengatupkan tangan di atas kepala, matanya berpendar meneliti Jimin dari atas ke bawah, "Kau sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?" ujar Yoongi, masih mengacungkan dua tiket bioskop dari dalam dompet serta balas memandang tak nyaman, "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menonton film ini? Apalagi sekarang jadwal pemutaran pertama, kenapa malah tak mau pergi?"

"Me, mendadak aku ada urusan!" tangan Jimin kembali terkatup, matanya dikedip-kedipkan memelas dari balik poni, " _Hyung_ bisa mengajak Hoseok- _hyung_ atau teman guru yang lain. Aku tidak keberatan kok! Ya, ya? Aku janji tak akan mangkir di kencan berikutnya. Atau kuganti uang tiketnya? Jangan marah ya, _hyung_? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, gestur sebal bercampur curiga karena reaksi Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang diburu sesuatu, "Ada urusan apa sih?"

"Uuh, uh. Temanku meminta bantuan soal tugas akhir. Temanya sulit sekali, tidak enak kalau ditolak. _Hyung_ juga suka mengundur jam makan malam kalau ada murid bimbingan yang mendadak mampir ke apartemen untuk berdiskusi,kan?" Jimin tertawa polos, membuat Yoongi beralih menatap lembaran tiket di tangannya sambil menghela napas. Bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan dua benda tersebut mengingat jadwal mengajarnya yang terbilang padat. Apalagi konon filmnya sangat terkenal, meski Yoongi gagal memahami dimana menariknya cerita tentang pertarungan melawan dinosaurus. Katakanlah dia manusia udik atau ketinggalan jaman, tapi jenis tontonannya memang sangat bertolak belakang dibanding Jimin. Yoongi sampai rela menahan kantuk di bioskop hanya supaya Jimin tidak kecewa atau beranggapan bila Yoongi tidak senang diajak jalan-jalan. Guncangan pelan di bahunya saat Jimin menertawakan adegan humoris dan cengkeraman menyakitkan dari kuku pemuda itu tiap menyaksikan adegan dramatis terbilang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar usaha Yoongi yang selalu mencari reservasi paling awal. Mimik muka dan raut wajah yang berubah-ubah itu sungguh menarik dan Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin yang sedang terperangah justru terlihat benar-benar manis.

Ekspresif, menempel bagai anak kucing, suara yang menenangkan, sorot mata yang sangat mempesona, sekaligus perangai yang ceria membuat Yoongi tak pernah mampu menolak permintaan Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata tidak pada kekasih selucu itu? Toh Jimin bukanlah tipe yang gemar menuntut hal-hal aneh. Tapi namanya manusia, pasti ada cela meski awalnya bukan masalah.

Jimin mudah berubah pikiran. Pemuda itu kadang terlalu menghayati sesuatu, khawatir tanpa alasan, kebingungan, lalu ujung-ujungnya panik sendiri. Jimin juga kurang pandai menyimpan rahasia dan selalu bertingkah aneh saat berbohong, karena itulah Yoongi merasa wajar jika dia mengendus bau tidak beres dari pembatalan kencannya berusan.

"Apa urusan dengan teman lebih penting daripada pacar?" sambarnya sengit. Entah kenapa intonasinya belum melunak walau Jimin sudah minta maaf. Mungkin karena merasa dinomorduakan secara tak langsung, lelah usai bekerja, atau kenyataan jika mereka batal menghabiskan sore berdua. Yang manapun terasa menyebalkan dan Yoongi enggan memaklumi, "Kau tahu bagaimana repotnya meluangkan jam kosong di minggu-minggu seperti ini kan? Kenapa temanmu tiba-tiba minta bantuan padahal tahu kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal rencana hari ini, mau menggeleng juga tidak enak sekali. Akan kuganti berapapun dan kapanpun _hyung_ mau. Sungguh. Hoseok- _hyung_ jugapasti senang kalau diajak nonton, pulangnya kalian bisa minum di apartemen dan mengobrol banyak. Ideku bagus kan? Kujamin _hyung_ akan lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik," mata Jimin berbinar imut mencoba membujuk. Air muka Yoongi berubah masam dengan dahi tertekuk tujuh. Tidak gampang menghubungi Hoseok yang suka hinggap kesana-kemari begitu keluar dari pagar sekolah, apalagi kalau manusia itu sudah menemukan geng penari lepas di sepanjang jalanan Hongdae. Bisa-bisa tidak pulang sampai pagi.

Pergi bersama pacar dan teman jelas berbeda. Yoongi ragu Jimin mampu mengerti apa yang dia keluhkan.

"Aku tahu tiketnya mahal dan _hyung_ kesal karena sudah susah-susah membelinya untukku. Aku belum memeriksa sisa uang bulanan yang dikirimkan ayah, tapi akan kuusahakan mencari jalan supaya kita bisa tetap berkencan minggu depan. _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir," kicau Jimin tanpa dosa, masih gagal paham. Yoongi menarik napas panjang serta memilih untuk memasang kembali helmnya sebelum menghidupkan motor. Ekor matanya melipir sekali lagi ke arah Jimin demi memastikan bila dugaannya yang mulai mengawang itu tidak benar. Sembari mendengus, disepaknya kait penyangga motor lalu berpaling membuang muka. Pemuda mungil di sebelahnya meringis kecil, memeluk lengan Yoongi selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjauh diiringi cengir puas.

"Titip salam untuk Hoseok- _hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya berkedik pasrah dan segera memacu kendaraan diiringi lambaian tangan sang kekasih yang tetap bertingkah tak bersalah. Sekilas, ditangkapnya pantulan senyum Jimin lewat kaca spion. Manis, terlalu manis sampai membuatnya tak berkutik. Sial betul.

Di lain pihak, Jimin bergeming. Sudut bibir tersungging tinggi-tinggi, menunggu hingga sosok Yoongi lenyap di belokan jalan. Telapak tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat antara gusar bercampur girang, "Tidak boleh buang waktu, harus cepat-cepat."

Kaki pendeknya berkelit ke balik dinding luar minimarket tempat dirinya dan Yoongi bertemu, lalu mendorong keluar sepeda pinjaman dari Jungkook bersama kantong plastik besar berisi barang belanjaan harian. Yoongi tak akan kembali sampai sekitar tiga jam ke depan dan Jimin yakin dirinya sanggup memecahkan satu kasus yang membuatnya cukup terganggu belakangan ini. Persetan bila Jungkook menjulukinya paranoid atau tukang gali kubur. Yoongi belum tentu main serong di belakang, tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Yang jelas Jimin ingin mengulik jawabannya sendiri walau harus membohongi mantan berandalan tersebut.

Apartemen Yoongi terletak di tak jauh dari kampus Jimin. Pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya tergesa-gesa sambil berharap agar orang-orang yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan dan menyeberang pertigaan tidak langsung mengambil jalan lurus tanpa melihat-lihat dulu—atau mereka akan tertabrak tanpa ampun. Helaian poninya berayun-ayun seiring kecepatan Jimin melaju dengan raut sumringah menanti hal bagus, setidaknya menurut perkiraan yang, _kata Jungkook_ , suka mengada-ada.

Ditekannya rem sekuat tenaga dan melempar sepeda itu setelah turun dengan semena-mena, tak perlu bertanya soal bagaimana cara memasuki apartemen tersebut sebab Jimin selalu membawa kunci yang sengaja diberikan Yoongi. Dia jarang menggunakannya karena toh tak ada alasan khusus untuk berkunjung jika Yoongi tak ada di tempat atau jika Yoongi tak menjemputnya sepulang kuliah, Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, Jimin akhirnya merasa bahwa kunci di kantongnya sungguh berjasa.

Dua kali putaran dan dia sudah berada di dalam. Pintu ditutup pelan-pelan dibarengi gumaman yang meluncur sopan, "Permisiiiii _._ "

Tak ada respon, tentu saja. Jimin terkikik. Dilepasnya sepatu lalu mengendap-endap menuju salah satu kamar paling besar. Sejenak diamatinya ruang tengah yang tampak berkilau tanpa adanya gumpalan kertas, bungkus camilan, gelas plastik bekas kopi, maupun remah sisa makanan. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh penjuru kamar lalu berkedip bak orang bodoh. Selimut terlipat di ujung ranjang, bantal disusun bersama piyama ganti yang sepertinya disiapkan untuk nanti malam, aroma apel hijau terendus samar-samar dan Jimin spontan mengerenyit, sejak kapan Yoongi sebersih ini?

 _Bukan saatnya kagum, Park Jimin!_

Pemuda itu menampar pipinya sendiri. Jika benar Yoongi menyimpan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Jimin, maka dia harus mencari mulai dari tempat paling pribadi. Ponsel boleh terbawa pemiliknya, tapi Jimin yakin ada benda lain yang bisa dijadikan bukti di kamar ini. Sudah sekitar sebulan sejak Yoongi bertingkah ganjil dan Jimin bukannya berharap pria itu betulan selingkuh. Sekedar curiga termasuk lumrah kan? Jimin memantapkan niat, statusnya sebagai pacar mempunyai arti dia berhak mengorek sedikit privasi dari Yoongi. Jungkook enggan sependapat, tapi Jimin tetap bersikukuh.

Lemari, sudut bufet, meja tempat Yoongi menulis nada, bahkan bagian belakang bingkai foto menjadi sasaran pengamatan Jimin. Tidak ketinggalan sekat-sekat yang memungkinkan menyimpan kertas tipis seperti bon atau _post-note_. Jimin mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam rak satu demi satu lalu sibuk membolak-balik halaman, ada banyak ragam pembatas bermotif monokrom di tiap separuh halaman. Pasti pemberian murid-murid bimbingan _,_ tidak penting. Disingkirkannya secara sembarang sambil terus mengaduk-aduk isi lemari. Memo, referensi, buku musik, kertas fotokopi, serta setumpuk kotak bolpoin. Bagian atas meja yang biasanya penuh sobekan kertas kini rapi tertata seperti bangku murid SMA. Jimin menggaruk pipinya curiga, benar-benar bukan seperti Yoongi yang biasanya masa bodoh dengan kondisi rumah. Jangan-jangan ada orang asing yang sukarela membereskan kamar? Hoseok pasti tak sudi ikut membantu walau pria itu baik hati.

"Pasti pacar gelap Yoongi- _hyung_!" tebak Jimin tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Diremasnya sekotak _post-note_ di atas meja lalu dibanting ke karpet dengan gemas. _Ayo berpikir, berpikir._ Dulu Jimin bisa mengumpulkan foto yang dicetak dari _photobox_ setebal buku panduannya di minggu pertama mereka bersama. Maka jika dugaannya tentang Yoongi jalan dengan orang lain itu benar, pasti ada foto yang sudah diambil sebagai kenang-kenangan.

 _Tapi kan mereka pacaran diam-diam, mana mungkin nekat menyimpan foto?_ Jimin merengut terpengaruh lamunan, _Yoongi-hyung pasti tidak ingin ketahuan, jadi sebisa mungkin dia menghindari hal-hal semacam itu._

Batinnya gamang selagi membongkar lemari baju. Wangi maskulin Yoongi menggapai hidung mancungnya dan kekesalan Jimin perlahan naik ke ubun-ubun. Bayangan tentang adanya orang lain memasuki kamar pria itu dan menyentuh barang-barang Yoongi membuat emosinya meninggi. Sebal, dibukanya laci-laci kecil di meja lampu lalu memeriksa dengan seksama setiap sudutnya. Cuma ada arloji serta beberapa sarung tangan yang biasanya dipakai Yoongi mengendarai motor. Kening Jimin berkerut, _disembunyikan dimana sih?_

Bola matanya mendarat ke arah ranjang. Jungkook pernah berkata bahwa salah satu resep mimpi indah adalah menyelipkan foto orang yang disukai di bawah bantal. Setengah tergopoh sampai nyaris terpeleset saat berdiri, Jimin menghampiri objek yang dimaksud lalu menyeret kasar bantal di susunan terbawah, tak peduli jika piyama dan tumpukan bantal di bagian atas ikut jatuh berguling ke lantai. Dasar belum beruntung, semuanya bersih sebersih warna seprai yang dilihat Jimin. Jangankan foto, sedikit bekas kotor pun nihil. Terlalu seram.

Jimin mendesah keras, capek juga.

 _Jangan menyerah, mungkin letaknya bukan di sini._

Derap kakinya bergerak menuju dapur, Jimin hapal setiap kisi ruangannya di luar kepala. Tak jauh beda dengan kamar tidur, wilayah ini pun bebas bau sementara peralatannya ditaruh sedemikian rupa sehingga mudah dijangkau. Terakhir kali berkunjung, Jimin memergoki kecoa di sudut wastafel, kini area itu mengkilat seperti baru disikat.

Mencoba mengacuhkan sambil menggumam jika ini sudah kelewat batas, dibukanya laci-laci bahan masak dan kotak tisu di meja makan mini. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh tapi siapa tahu kan? Jimin menggaruk-garuk rambut. _Masa sih harus mencari di kamar mandi?_ gerutunya seraya berjalan keluar dapur, terdengar mirip maniak. Lagipula semakin banyak tempat yang dijelajahi, semakin lama pula waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menata ulang. Mengingat hal itu, mata Jimin spontan membelalak hebat. Terlampau serius mencari membuatnya lupa satu hal terpenting.

Letak semula.

" **GAWAT!"** pemuda itu mengumpat sembari melirik jam dinding, sudah satu jam berlalu dari jeda yang tersedia. Dua jam bukan waktu yang cukup banyak apabila Jimin gagal mengingat dimana saja dia harus menaruh semua benda tadi.

"Beruntung aku tidak jumpalitan kemana-mana karena kesal, betul kan? Biasanya aku sering membanting sesuatu memakai tendangan lalu tahu-tahu semuanya pecah begitu saja. Ah sudahlah, tenang, Jimin, tenang," tukasnya percaya diri dengan dagu terantuk-antuk, "Tapi kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ tahu aku usil begini, dia pasti..."

"Marah."

"Betul, betul."

Hening.

" **EEEEEEEEH?!"** Jimin sontak menempel ke dinding sembari menatap horor pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Kening berkerut hebat, lengan terlipat dan alisnya menyatu siap menerkam, "Kenapa? Kenapa? Eeeehh? Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini? Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya... _"_

"Kenapa aku di sini, katamu? Ini rumahku, tentu saja aku berhak datang kesini kapanpun aku mau," sergah Yoongi tak terima, kepalanya digerakkan sedikit ke kanan serta berujar tanpa merubah ekspresi, "Kuberi sepuluh menit untuk menjelaskan."

"Tapi _hyung_ seharusnya ada di bioskop bersama Hoseok- _hyung_!" Jimin menuding lurus-lurus.

"Apa urusannya aku ada di bioskop atau tidak? Kalau kau menolak diajak pergi, maka semua keputusannya kembali padaku, baik tetap pergi atau memberikan tiketnya pada Hoseok. Daripada itu, lihat dirimu. Sudah seenaknya masuk apartemen orang tanpa ijin, mengobrak-abrik tempat tidur dan dapur, lalu sekarang mau mengacau ke ruangan lain? Bagus sekali."

"Bukan tanpa tujuan kok!" Jimin ngotot, menjauh dari dinding tapi masih menjaga jarak aman, "Pertama! Aku dapat kuncinya dari _hyung,_ jadi aku berhak masuk sesuka hati. Kedua, _hyung_ bohong! Katanya nonton, nyatanya pulang balik. Ketiga, _hyung_ membuatku kaget! Kalau nanti aku jantungan lalu mati, apa _hyung_ mau tanggung jawab? Dan keempat! Justru harusnya aku yang keberatan dan protes karena _hyung_ selingkuh!" sepatnya beruntun dalam satu lengkingan kuat. Matanya yang minim itu dipaksa melebar sementara hidung dan pipinya memerah entah malu entah marah.

Lipatan tangan Yoongi sontak terlepas, tas punggungnya bergelantung pasrah di satu bahu, rautnya berubah muram seolah tengah mencerna setiap kalimat tuduhan dengan seksama. Sejenak kemudian dahinya terlipat bingung, "Selingkuh?"

" **IYA!"**

"Aku selingkuh?"

" **IYA!"**

"Atas dasar apa dan dimana buktinya?" Yoongi menggeram rendah, "Kalau tak bisa memberi alasan yang tepat dan sumber yang jelas, kau bisa dijebloskan ke penjara karena pencemaran nama baik."

Bibir Jimin mengerucut maju, "Akhir-akhir ini _hyung_ bertingkah aneh. Bukan cuma menyingkir waktu menerima telepon, tapi juga langsung menghindar begitu ponselnya bergetar sedikit. Padahal biasanya _hyung_ tidak akan sampai pergi ke beranda hanya untuk melihat pesan masuk. Sembunyi-sembunyi segala. Mau tak mau kan aku jadi curiga. Dan kalau _hyung_ berkata pacar tidak punya hak menegur, aku akan menendang _hyung_ ke dinding depan _._ Serius. Kulompati juga sekalian."

Pria berkulit putih tersebut tampaknya berusaha mencerna sebab bibir Yoongi terbuka tanpa suara. Jimin mencibir, ditatapnya Yoongi penuh tantangan selagi matanya bergerak mengamati mulai kepala hingga kaki dan—aha! Pandangannya tertumbuk pada ponsel hitam yang sedang digenggam, "Di sana! _Hyung_ pasti menyimpan nomor orang itu di sana!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tak menemukan apapun di apartemen ini,aku juga tak tahu _hyung_ menutupinya serapi apa, tapi orang itu pasti penting sekali sampai-sampai diijinkan masuk ke kamar tidur dan merapikan seluruh isinya. Lihat, pangling kan? Tak mungkin _hyung_ bersih-bersih tanpa alasan. Aku tidak bodoh lho! _Hyung_ tidak bisa bohong padaku! Ayo mengaku!"

"Ya Tuhan," decak Yoongi, meremas poni rambut. Antara pasrah, gemas, sekaligus menahan keinginan untuk tak membekap mulut Jimin yang terus meracau, "Aku tak tahu apa ada kemungkinan kepalamu terbentur benda keras, salah makan, atau entah apalagi. Tapi yang jelas, semua kalimatmu benar benar membuatku...ASTAGA JIMIN! Bagaimana mengatakannya?" telapak tangan mengepal dan terbuka diikuti bibir yang mendesis, "Aku tak percaya sudah menghabiskan empat puluh delapan jam di depan layar untuk berburu tiket dan semuanya jadi sia-sia hanya karena kecurigaan konyolmu barusan."

" **TIDAK KONYOL!"** Jimin berdalih, "Semuanya salah _hyung_!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?!" Yoongi ikut berteriak, tasnya dihempaskan begitu saja ke lantai, "Kau pikir aku akan rela mengorbankan jadwalku kalau bukan demi menuruti keinginanmu? Jam belajar murid-muridku jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar nonton bioskop, tahu! Sebetulnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini tapi kau sudah kelewatan," didekatinya Jimin yang mundur selangkah, "Apa ada yang salah kalau apartemenku bersih? Ada yang salah kalau kamarku tidak berantakan? Salah juga kalau misalnya aku yang mengerjakan semuanya? Salah? Jimin- _ah_?"

"Iya!" Jimin mencondongkan muka setengah jinjit, "Karena _hyung_ biasanya tidak begini!"

"Tidak biasa bukan berarti tidak bisa."

"Tapi _—_ "

"Periksa sesukamu, periksa apa yang mau kau lihat dan apa yang ingin kau tahu," ponsel tadi tersodor di depan hidung Jimin sementara pemiliknya merutuk sengit, "Aku hanya akan menjelaskan satu kali dan sebaiknya dengarkan baik-baik."

Berkedip ragu, Jimin membuka sandi ponsel tersebut dan bergegas menuju panggilan masuk. Ada dua nomor serupa dari nama yang tak dikenal, dicarinya ke halaman kontak seraya mengerenyit dan mengangkat kepala heran, "Jung Dawon? Apa dia wanita?"

"Benar," seloroh Yoongi kalem, meski segera menyambar cepat begitu melihat Jimin bersiap menuding, "Saudara perempuan Hoseok. Ibu dari salah satu murid yang mendaftar di kelas les piano tambahan _._ Dan sebelum kau menuduhku sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang atau memacari kakak sahabatku sendiri, biar kuingatkan kalau aku punya penjelasan yang jauh lebih logis daripada sikap buru-buru seperti ini."

Jimin hendak protes lagi, tapi digenggamnya ponsel itu seolah takut akan diambil balik.

"Aku punya beberapa murid baru. Salah satunya pindahan dari Gwangju dan harus tinggal di asrama. Ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri sementara ibunya minta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan keadaan anak itu secara berkala karena beliau belum sempat menyusul dan masih mengurus banyak hal. Orangtua murid diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dengan sekolah kalau yang bersangkutan sedang sukar memantau. Kenapa bukan Hoseok? Karena Hoseok guru menari, bukan guru musik. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan duduk di kelas tambahan dan memelototi cara mengajarku setiap hari. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan pembicaraan kami. Tapi bagiku, rasanya sangat tidak sopan berbicara dengan orangtua murid sementara perhatianku terfokus pada hal lain," Yoongi menggeram menegaskan kalau makhluk di depannya itu adalah objek yang selalu menyita perhatian, "Bukankah tindakanku mirip dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka menjauh saat sedang membahas sesuatu dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin tersedak, "Uh? Tapi aku tidak sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Aku juga tidak bersembunyi, kau saja yang menganggap begitu. Aku selalu bilang mau pergi ke beranda tiap ada telepon dan pesan masuk, lalu keluar supaya kau tidak merasa diacuhkan gara-gara tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan. Pertanyaan dari wali murid kadang bersifat pribadi sehingga perlu dijaga baik-baik. Sebaliknya, aku selalu pamit pada murid-muridku untuk keluar kelas kalau kau mendadak menelepon atau mengirim pesan, apa itu kurang seimbang?" delik Yoongi, menaikkan alis. Bahu Jimin menciut ngeri, "Aku merapikan isi rumah karena kupikir kau akan butuh tempat menginap setelah kencan yang seharusnya tidak gagal. Dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, sampai sudut dapur. Aku berusaha keras mengatur semuanya gara-gara perkataanmu bulan lalu. Bilang tidak ingat dan akan kujepit hidungmu."

Jimin mematung.

 _["Hyung jorok, seprainya pasti tidak diganti sejak terakhir aku kemari ya? Pokoknya aku tak mau lama-lama mampir kalau ruangannya masih kotor dan bau!"]_

"A, aku pernah bilang begitu?" Jimin menatap lantai dan dinding bergantian, mendadak udara terasa panas, kemungkinan besar berasal dari kepala Yoongi yang mulai berasap, "O, oke, Aku kalah. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan apakah perkataan _hyung_ bisa dipercaya."

"Untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja berbohong demi tujuan pribadi, kau tak punya hak bicara begitu," kilah Yoongi, ujung rambutnya mencuat-cuat usai digerut, "Instingku berkata ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkahmu siang tadi dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Semalaman membersihkan kamar sampai begadang malah berakhir dengan tudingan yang bukan-bukan. Apa aku tidak diijinkan Tuhan untuk menyenangkan pacar hari ini?"

Jari-jari Jimin tergenggam gugup, matanya digerakkan kiri kanan canggung. Kepercayaan diri yang tadinya bertumpuk kini rontok perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi _hyung_ , uh...tidak selingkuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," gerung Yoongi datar, "Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

" _Hyung_ kan bisa bilang kalau itu telepon dari orangtua murid!"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Kh...!" Jimin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat sementara Yoongi mengibaskan dua lembar tiket tadi di udara.

"Ada untungnya aku enggan memberikan ini pada Hoseok dan membiarkannya tersimpan di dompet. Tahu kenapa? Supaya kau selalu ingat untuk tidak melakukan interogasi tanpa perhitungan."

"Kan sayang!"

"Siapa peduli?" Yoongi melipat tiketnya untuk diselipkan ke kantong baju. Alis terungkit sinis, "Ada tuduhan lain?"

Jimin kembali beringsut, makin canggung. Pelipisnya digaruk sekilas sambil tersenyum pahit, "Se, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat Jungkook dan mengembalikan sepedanya. Ta, tadi dia bilang ingin pergi bersama senior dari jurusan sebelah. _Hyung_ bisa santai di sini, makan siang, tidur-tiduran, nonton televisi, atau, uh—menyiapkan jadwal besok."

Secepat kilat, pemuda itu berjalan melewati Yoongi, tak menggubris bawaannya yang entah ada di mana sekaligus mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang terasa semakin menusuk dari segala arah. Tujuannya hanya enyah dari kandang binatang buas itu sesegera mungkin dan mengubur diri dalam-dalam jika diperlukan.

Namun apa daya, sebentuk lengan mendorong pintu hingga tertutup dengan suara berdebum keras dan lengan lain menahan bahu Jimin berhenti di tempat. Kepala Yoongi menyusup di sisi kanan telinga dan napas pria itu berembus lirih membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau memang bisa masuk dan datang sesuka hati, Jimin- _ah_ ," senyum samar Yoongi terulas miring, matanya berkilat seram, "Tapi aku tak pernah bilang kau bisa keluar dengan cara yang sama."

Dan Jimin hanya mampu menelan ludah.

.

.

* * *

.


	3. SWEETER THAN SUGAR

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Min Yoongi, dokter gigi anti makanan bergula, yang terpaksa menghadapi kenyataan jika kekasihnya adalah penggemar nomor satu jajanan manis dan minuman bersoda.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus selalu aku yang menemanimu belanja. Ini hari kerja, bukan akhir minggu. Dan kenapa bahan makanan di lemari dapur cepat sekali habis? Memangnya makhluk-makhluk itu membabi di kamarmu atau bagaimana? Mereka menggosok gigi sesudah makan, tidak? Pasti minumnya sejenis sirup dan soda. Kuingatkan, kadar gula berlebih tidak baik untuk badan dan membuatmu cepat lelah. Apalagi sehabis olahraga, lebih baik minum air atau isotonik. Vitamin C juga. Kau dengar?"

Yoongi mengarahkan mobil menuju jajaran kendaraan lain di pelataran gedung, Jimin duduk bergeming dan memilih menelusuri permainan di ponselnya selama pria tampan itu mengomel. Tak biasanya. Mungkin akibat seharian harus melayani begitu banyak pasien bergigi bolong dan Yoongi jadi uring-uringan. Pulang terlambat dari tempat praktek, dia terpaksa mengabaikan urusan perut dan memilih untuk langsung menapak menuju apartemen kekasihnya dengan raut masam. Yang sialnya, tepat ketika yang bersangkutan tengah mengadakan pesta camilan bersama sejumlah junior kampus sembari selonjor menonton televisi. Jimin bahkan harus menenangkan Yoongi supaya tak kelepasan mencabut gigi geraham Jungkook yang membuka pintu sambil mengunyah donat tanpa dosa.

Mobil sudah terparkir sempurna dan Yoongi pun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di kemudi. Matanya berputar ke samping untuk mendapati Jimin yang memiringkan kepala dengan heran.

" _Hyung_ tidak ikut masuk?"

Yoongi tak lekas merespon dan turun tanpa banyak komentar. Bunyi riuh rendah bersahutan menyerbu dari beberapa konter _,_ pengunjung hilir mudik dengan kereta dorong dan keranjang masing-masing. Jimin menyambut riang sapaan seorang pegawai supermarket yang memberinya selebaran promosi untuk hari itu, juga menatap Yoongi yang tampak sangat tersinggung saat ditanya—"Dengan anaknya?" hingga dahi pria itu terlipat-lipat tak suka dan hendak berkilah ketus, namun Jimin terlanjur menyambar pergelangan tangannya menghindar sambil mendorong kereta belanja. Tak sopan sore-sore memulai keributan, di tempat umum pula.

"Kesini dulu," Jimin mengarahkan langkah menuju area makanan manis. Mata berbinar kala ujung jari-jarinya menelusuri pinggiran etalase yang sejuk sambil memandangi wujud kue-kue lucu di bagian dalam, terutama yang dihias irisan buah berlapis jeli. Promosi hari ini, sesuai yang dibacanya di kolom selebaran, adalah roti daging, pai persik, pai apel, serta berbagai bolu gulung. Wanita yang melayani mereka dengan senang hati menyodorkan sepotong kecil pai untuk dicicipi Jimin. Pemuda itu cekatan membuka mulutnya dan Yoongi spontan mengerenyit.

" **MANIS!"** Jimin meringis seraya menjilati tepi bibirnya yang dipenuhi gelatin, "Aku mau dua potong pai apel dan empat potong pai persik. Oh, bolunya juga. Tiga."

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" Yoongi menyela usai mereka menjauh, Jimin bersenandung.

"Karena aku suka makanan manis."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membeli banyak makanan manis."

"Jungkook minta dibelikan yang manis-manis."

"Kenapa dia minta dibelikan yang manis-manis?"

"Karena aku bilang mau membelikan dia makanan manis."

"Kenapa kau bilang mau membelikannya makanan manis?"

"Karena Jungkook suka makanan manis."

"Kenapa dia suka makanan manis?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin pun menyepak kakinya sambil mendorong punggung pria itu untuk menepi ke jajaran makanan instan. Diraihnya kotak sereal jagung dan gandum, sekotak susu vanila dan susu rendah kalori _._ Selanjutnya dia memutar arah ke samping, diambilnya kemasan gula batu, kopi susu, kopi moka _,_ pasta cokelat, cokelat bubuk, dan selai cokelat. Begitu banyak gula dan sakarin, kulit Yoongi langsung gatal-gatal kala menerima kemasannya.

Jimin berjalan ke tempat camilan dan Yoongi mengikuti dengan gontai. Pundaknya beringsut tak tenang melihat bagaimana jemari Jimin bergerak lincah menaruh kantong-kantong keripik kentang, dua kemasan stik rasa stroberi, tiga kotak biskuit berperisa cokelat, lima cangkir puding custard, dan sekantong marshmallow ukuran jumbo berlabel diskon dua puluh lima persen _._ Gigi Yoongi gemeletuk, tak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa semuanya jajanan manis? Kenapa harus puding dan jeli? Kenapa harus berisi pasta cokelat? Tak bisa rasa asli saja? Dan kenapa harus stik stroberi? Kenapa tak mengambil yang kayu manis atau lemon atau apalah itu? Kenapa harus yang cokelat? Ini tak baik untuk gigimu!"

Jimin hanya melengos dan berbelok ke rak berikut sehingga Yoongi hanya bisa menggeram tak jelas seperti beruang tua. Pengunjung di sekeliling Jimin memandangi mereka dengan tatap aneh bercampur heran, sebab yang berwajah imut tampak begitu gembira berbalut syal tebal membungkus sebagian dagu, sementara yang satu lagi bermuka datar tanpa ekspresi meski tampan sekali. Yoongi pun merapat ke pinggir, dia lebih suka menunggu daripada dimintai pendapat, terutama jika pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan rak berisi cokelat batangan kesukaannya sejak sekolah menengah. Yoongi tak bisa berkomentar.

Jimin mengetuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk, sekilas berpikir mana yang harus dibelinya diantara sekian macam rasa dan merek, semuanya terlihat enak dan Jimin suka. Diliriknya pria yang menumpu tangan di atas pegangan kereta dorong dan menopang dagu melihat-lihat sekitar. Senyum Jimin terkembang tipis dan ditariknya pelan lengan baju Yoongi.

"Yuk."

"Lho?" Yoongi tercenung, "Tidak jadi beli?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi lagi, "Aku jauh lebih suka melihatmu makan cokelat batangan biasa daripada yang sudah diolah seperti kue, tart, atau biskuit. Menurutku, cokelat seperti itu bagus untuk memperbaiki suasana hati, asal tidak dimakan berlebihan dan langsung menggosok gigi dengan baik sesudah memakannya. Paham?"

Jimin tak menanggapi, malah bersiul-siul meninggalkan rak sambil menggamit lengan Yoongi sebelum dokter itu meracau lagi. Pun tak terusik dengan lirik kaget para pengunjung yang melihatnya menempel erat di sisi seorang pria matang dengan perawakan jauh lebih dewasa. Sementara Yoongi menggosok tengkuk, apalagi kalau bukan merasa kurang enak pada pemuda di samping kirinya. Tapi melihat Jimin yang tetap kalem meski dihujani delik menilai, Yoongi pun memilih pasrah dan menurut.

"Sebentar..." dokter itu mengambil alih kemasan bumbu kare yang baru dipegang Jimin, mata menyipit di balik kacamata. Diamatinya sekilas, kemudian membalik kalengnya kiri kanan atas bawah, memeriksa tahun, tanggal kadaluarsa, termasuk bahan-bahan yang terkandung di dalamnya, "Tujuh bulan enam hari lagi, cari yang lebih lama," perintahnya. Jimin melirik dengan mata setengah tertutup seraya memasukkan benda itu tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Yoongi.

"Hei!"

"Lalu pesanan Taehyungie, hmm...apa ya?" Jimin pura-pura tuli, "Tuna kalengan, _ramen cup_ , dan...oi, _hyung_!" pemuda itu menggapai benda-benda yang keburu disambar Yoongi dan diperhatikan baik-baik. Kacamata pria itu terlihat berkilat-kilat sewot, ucapannya terlontar mengancam.

"Kadar garamnya terlalu tinggi. Kalau tetap mau makan, sebaiknya dicampur dengan banyak sayuran. Ingat ya, harus seimbang. Katakan pada sahabatmu yang nyeleneh itu."

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Ini tak usah diambil," Yoongi meletakkan kembali kaldu instan ke tempat semula, lalu menaruh kaleng tuna ke tangan Jimin, "Lebih baik membeli kelp atau serutan ikan kering daripada buatan pabrik. Lebih sehat. Jangan dibiasakan menambah banyak penyedap rasa. Tidak bagus untuk tubuh."

Jimin bungkam seraya memasukkan kalengan tersebut ke kereta dorong. Mulai tak nyaman karena tempo kalimat Yoongi yang makin meninggi. Bukan berarti Jimin lebih menyukai Yoongi yang pendiam atau tak banyak petuah, namun jika kekesalannya selalu dilampiaskan dengan menasehati tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, lambat laun kesabaran Jimin bisa habis juga. Dia tak meminta dijemput setiap hari, tak minta ditemani setiap pergi, tak minta ditraktir setiap kencan, juga tidak minta dikunjungi setiap malam. Yoongi memang tipe yang berbicara tanpa sensor kata-kata, tapi Jimin tetap belum mengerti bagaimana caranya agar dia terbiasa.

"Tempat ini ramai sekali," Yoongi menggerutu lagi, "Dimana-mana ada orang berkerumun."

"Namanya juga supermarket, _hyung_."

"Iya, tapi belanjanya kan bisa sambil diam."

" _Hyung_ juga tak bisa diam," balas Jimin, jengkel, "Bicara terus dari tadi. Berisik."

Satu teguran sudah terucap dengan jelas dan Jimin tak lagi mendengar bantahan. Puas, dia berputar santai ke bagian peralatan mandi untuk mengambil sabun, pasta gigi, serta pembersih wajah. Matanya tertuju pada jajaran shampoo di sebelah dan melipir untuk mencari-cari merek favorit Yoongi, campuran mint dan lavender yang disukainya. Sayang, Jimin harus berdecak usai gagal menemukan apa yang dicari. Sebagai gantinya dia meraih sebotol shampoo beraroma sitrus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini boleh dibeli ti _..._ lho? _Hyung_?" Jimin menoleh, heran karena tak menjumpai kereta dorong waktu meraba-raba ke belakang. Yoongi sudah tak berada di sana, begitu juga dengan bawaan yang raib entah kemana. Toleh kanan, nihil. Toleh kiri, tak ada hasil. Jimin berbalik langkah dan mengintip dari balik rak, Yoongi tak ada di sebelah maupun di depannya. Maka sembari memeluk benda-benda yang baru saja diambil, Jimin berlari-lari kecil ke sisi rak supaya tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain, kepalanya dijulurkan keluar, berharap mendapati punggung sosok berambut hitam tersebut diantara hilir mudik manusia di sekitarnya. Saat-saat begini memang tidak enak punya tubuh pendek.

"Yoongi- _hyuuuung_?" panggilnya agak kencang. Beruntung, seperti kata Yoongi, pengunjung di tempat itu memang sangat ramai sehingga seruan Jimin terdengar wajar. Satu, dua, tiga kali. Jimin pun membuka ponsel dan berusaha menghubungi nomor telepon Yoongi. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal begitu mendengar jawaban sibuk dari operator. Jimin mulai gelisah, kalau sampai Yoongi tersinggung akibat tegurannya tadi dan memilih pulang, Jimin masih bisa menerima. Tapi kalau dokter itu terlanjur marah dan absen meneleponnya selama beberapa hari ke depan, Jimin pasti tak bisa tenang belajar.

 _Ah, bagaimana sih._ Belum ada setengah jam sejak keluhannya soal jemputan dan kunjungan rutin, sekarang dia malah kuatir tidak ditemani lagi. Jimin menggaruk-garuk pipi, terlanjur nyaman di samping Yoongi membuatnya jadi kurang menghormati pria itu. Mau berstatus sebagai teman dekat atau pacar sekalipun, Yoongi tetap sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya dan Jimin harus menghargai hal tersebut.

"Uhm, maaf," Jimin bertanya pada seorang wanita dengan keranjang belanja di rak makanan ringan, "Apa anda melihat pria berkulit putih, memakai kacamata, dan berkemeja biru lewat sini?"

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak sebelum bergumam _'_ aha!' dan Jimin memandang penuh harap.

"Tadi ada yang seperti itu di depan rak mainan anak, mungkin mencari hadiah. Ayahmu, ya?"

Malas menanggapi, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Masih memeluk bawaan, dia bergegas menuju rak yang dimaksud sambil berharap agar pria itu belum pergi kemana-mana. Minimal dia bisa bernapas lega sebab Yoongi masih berada di dalam supermarket dan bukan pulang ke rumah.

" _Hyung_?" panggilnya lagi, kepalanya berpaling ke segala arah, berusaha tak memperdulikan apa yang terpajang di konter meski barang-barangnya sangat menarik perhatian. Dilewatinya belokan terakhir dengan kebingungan, badannya berputar ke kanan dan di sanalah dia bersorak gembira.

Punggung yang dikenalnya berdiri membelakangi beberapa langkah di depan Jimin. Tangan pria itu bergerak mengusap sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari pandangan, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pegangan kereta berisi belanjaan. Seorang wanita berdiri di tempat serupa dan kini membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum lebar. Jimin mengangkat alis, berusaha tetap berasumsi positif selagi berjalan mendekat.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Pria itu menoleh dan Jimin mengerjap mendapati apa yang tersembunyi oleh tubuhnya sedari tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki, kecil, hanya sepinggang Yoongi. Menjilati sebatang permen dengan mata berbinar. Mungil dan lucu sekali.

"Oh, maaf, mencariku ya?" Yoongi terkekeh sambil berbalik, wanita tadi segera pamit seraya menggandeng anak kecil tersebut, Yoongi mengangguk serta melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali menghadap Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pegangan kereta, "Yap, sampai mana kita?"

"Sudah selesai kok," Jimin menaruh benda-benda dalam dekapannya ke tumpukan barang di kereta dorong, lalu melirik Yoongi, "Tadi _hyung_ menghilang kemana saja? Teleponnya sibuk terus."

Yang ditanya balas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkedik sekilas, "Maaf, tadi kebetulan ada yang menyapa waktu aku berjalan di belakangmu."

"Siapa?"

Telunjuk Yoongi terarah ke tempat anak kecil tadi berdiri, "Ibu dari pasienku, bacaan putranya tertinggal di tempat praktek, jadi kutelepon asistenku kalau-kalau dia menemukan buku cerita setelah beres-beres. Maaf, kau jadi repot mencari. Apa lama sekali? Capek?" telitinya sembari memiringkan kepala. Jimin mendesah panjang dan menggeleng lemah.

Usai membayar di kasir dan (sekali lagi) disangka sebagai ayah dan anak, Jimin menggamit Yoongi keluar dengan satu tangan menggenggam karton belanjaan. Dua karton lagi dipegang dokter berkacamata tersebut karena, di luar dugaan, barang belanjaan mereka ternyata banyak juga. Yoongi membuka pintu bagasi dan menjejalkan semuanya tanpa kecuali. Jimin ikut masuk sambil memasang wajah masam, tak segera menyampirkan sabuk pengaman dan malah memandang keluar jendela.

"Kupikir _hyung_ marah."

"Ng?" Yoongi mengernyit, urung menyalakan mesin, "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku bilang _hyung_ berisik."

"...oh, yang tadi?" Yoongi mengangguk-angguk lalu melengos hambar, "Kenyataannya memang berisik. Pikiranku sedang kacau dan berantakan, jadi aku bicara seenaknya," gumam pria itu. Jimin mengarahkan mata ke samping dan menemukan Yoongi yang menyangga dagu di atas kemudi dengan satu tangan memijat pangkal hidung. Napasnya berhembus berat, "Pekerjaanku tidak habis-habis dan pasienku makin sulit dinasehati, terutama orang-orang dewasa yang selalu mencari alasan tiap diberi saran. Mereka jauh lebih menyusahkan dibanding bocah taman kanak-kanak yang datang bergerombol dengan pipi bengkak. Mungkin gara-gara itu tekanan darahku naik dan kau jadi sasaran. Maaf, Jimin- _ah._ Lain kali _hyung_ akan tidur saja di mobil."

Jimin mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak mau jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula harusnya aku mengerti kalau _hyung_ masih capek waktu datang ke apartemen. Bukannya membuatkan minum dulu atau menyilakan duduk, malah langsung mengajak _hyung_ pergi," kepalanya ditumpangkan di atas lutut, "Tugas kuliahku juga mulai banyak menjelang ujian semester, tidak enak mengajak Taehyung yang berbeda jurusan, apalagi memanggil Jungkook di tengah acara makan-makan bersama junior yang lain. Karena itu aku minta ditemani Yoongi- _hyung_."

Pria itu mengangguk paham, Jimin menangkapnya sebagai sinyal untuk terus menjelaskan.

"Soal makanan manis, aku tak bisa membantah. Anak-anak itu suka berkumpul dan makan di kamarku karena ruangannya paling besar sehingga kami bisa lesehan sambil menonton televisi. Tapi aku selalu ingat nasihat _hyung_ untuk gosok gigi dan tidak banyak minum minuman bergula. Jungkook juga tidak mau otot hasil latihannya hilang sia-sia hanya karena soda," Jimin menelusuri motif jinsnya dan berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke sebelah, "Aku tidak suka camilan rasa kayu manis, aku juga tidak hobi makan malam. Jadi aku membeli banyak puding untuk mengganjal lapar sewaktu belajar. Soal Taehyung _,_ dia tak suka repot-repot memasak dan ingin segala sesuatu yang praktis. Tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, diperingatkan juga percuma," pungkas Jimin, bibirnya membentuk rengutan kecil usai bicara. Paling tidak Yoongi tahu sedikit bagaimana kebiasaannya selama berjauhan.

Pria itu kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan sengaja menghela napas panjang dan beringsut mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan, terdengar menggeram dan Jimin menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Yoongi.

"Semangat dong, _hyung_ ," tukasnya, penuh perhatian, "Aku tahu _hyung_ jauh lebih kuat dari ini. Tidak satu dua kali dikerumuni banyak pasien kan? Lagipula _hyung_ sering berkata jika anak-anak di tempat praktek selalu membuat naluri kemanusiaanmu kembali. Kalau benar-benar lelah, _hyung_ bisa mampir ke apartemenku dan menginap sesukanya. Aku janji tidak akan minta diantar kemana-mana kecuali _hyung_ bersedia. Eh, tapi _hyung_ selalu bersedia, ya?" ringisnya tersipu, " _Hyung_ terlalu baik sih, aku yang tak tahu diri."

Yoongi menurunkan lengan dari wajahnya dan Jimin bisa melihat eskpresi pria itu berangsur melunak, diteruskannya mengelus punggung Yoongi karena tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu. Yang bersangkutan mendesah lirih sembari membuka _dashboard_ untuk mengambil kopi kaleng. Senyum sumringah Jimin pun tersungging dengan manisnya hingga Yoongi tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Senang saja," seloroh Jimin, " _Hyung_ terlihat jinak kalau sudah tersentuh kafein."

"Jinak?"

"Hm-mm," Jimin mengiyakan mantap. Tahu-tahu Yoongi memergoki sebentuk telapak tangan terentang di depan hidungnya diiringi Jimin yang mengangkat dagu jumawa, "Apa ini?"

"Co-ke-lat!" tagih pemuda itu dengan cengiran lebar, nakal seperti semula, "Aku sengaja tidak beli karena _hyung_ selalu memberiku oleh-oleh tiap kita bertemu. Nah, sekarang mana cokelatnya?" tambah Jimin, mengaduk-aduk segala macam barang di dashboard. Sudut bibirnya tertarik turun usai menemui dua kaleng kopi lain beserta obat sakit kepala. Yoongi tertawa sampai nyaris tersedak.

"Jadi gara-gara itu kau batal membelinya _?_ " tanyanya seraya menaruh kaleng tersebut di sisi tuas rem, "Dan kenapa harus cokelat dariku?" delik pria itu penasaran, Jimin mencondongkan badan ke arah Yoongi dan meringis dari telinga ke telinga.

"Karena rasanya lebih istimewa," bisiknya, masih menadah, "Ayo sini."

Tak berdaya menghadapi raut manis tersebut, Yoongi pun terpaksa menyerah kalah. Lengan kirinya terjulur sejenak ke belakang untuk mengambil tas kerja, dan Jimin bertepuk tangan begitu dua batang cokelat berlabel familiar dirogoh keluar dari kantong tas. Lengkap dengan perpaduan kening berkerut dan gerutuan yang terlontar seperti orang berkumur.

"Jangan lupa gos..."

"Iya! Iya! Aku pasti akan gosok gigi, pak dokteeerrrr," Jimin menekan nada bicaranya karena Yoongi pasti bersikap skeptis setiap kali membawakan jajanan, "Kuatir sekali sih, aku kan anak baik."

"Anak baik apanya?"

"Aku selalu menuruti kata-kata _hyung_ lho?"

"Pintar sekali merayu," dengus Yoongi, membiarkan cokelat-cokelat itu dirampas Jimin untuk segera dimakan di tempat. Bunyi patahan dan kunyahan nyaring membuat Yoongi kembali gatal-gatal dan memilih untuk menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum alergi gulanya kambuh lagi.

Namun sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang basah menjilat pipi kanannya dan Yoongi pun sontak membeku. Tangannya sigap menyentuh muka sambil berpaling ke samping. Dilihatnya sang pelaku menjauhkan muka dengan puas, dengan sengaja mengerling dan menggigit bibir dengan jahil.

Bulu kuduk Yoongi langsung meremang.

"Manis, _"_ seringai Jimin yang kembali mengunyah cokelatnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ayo jalan, _hyung_."

"Bocah sialan."

.

.

* * *

.


	4. POTATO CHIPS

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya berniat membeli camilan untuk teman begadang, tapi ternyata yang didapatnya tak hanya sekedar kantong keripik kentang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tersangkanya ada dua.

Pertama, seorang pemuda berpipi tembam memakai apron biru tua dengan nama minimarket tempatnya bekerja, yang seharusnya; atau sebetulnya, ingin menata sekardus besar keripik kentang di rak paling atas menggunakan kursi penyangga karena persediaannya habis dan harus diisi.

Yang kedua, pria berkulit putih berambut jelaga dengan gaya cepak ala tatanan salon mahal, tadinya sedang merutuk tak suka di depan rak camilan impor yang kebetulan kosong, tempat dimana dia biasa menjumpai keripik kentang kesukaan berjejer indah. Pria itu hendak bertanya pada seorang pegawai tentang camilan yang dimaksud, saat telinganya mendengar suara teriakan nyaring dan hal terakhir yang sempat disadarinya adalah serbuan kantong keripik kentang yang berjatuhan dari atas, ditambah dengan, ng...

Seorang manusia.

Jika saja Yoongi bisa lekas bernapas dan sadar lebih cepat, dia pasti akan langsung berteriak jengkel agar makhluk itu menyingkir dari dadanya. Atau jika dia bisa menggerakkan lengannya sendiri, Yoongi tidak akan segan-segan melempar makhluk tersebut ke samping dan menyumpah setelahnya. Tapi karena dua-duanya mustahil dilakukan saat ini, maka Yoongi hanya mampu berbaring pasrah di lantai, menanti yang bersangkutan menikmati waktunya di atas tubuh orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu lama; terutama dengan badan tertindih seperti itu, telinganya menangkap rintihan pelan dari sosok tersebut disertai kepala berambut merah jambu yang sontak mendongak terkejut.

"Maaf aku terpeleset la...oh, bukan Jungkook?"

Protes, teguran, atau kalimat manapun yang nyaris meluncur dari bibir Yoongi reflek tertelan kembali. Pemuda itu manis sekali. Dan alih-alih melampiaskan kekesalannya, Yoongi hanya mampu menganga diiringi delik heran dari sepasang mata yang melebar.

"Sering jatuh begini?" sergahnya tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan. _Tunggu, bukankah itu terdengar seperti sindiran? Atau ajakan mengobrol? Halo, dia sedang apa sih? Harusnya pemuda itu dimarahi, bukan malah ditanyai!_

Selagi otak Yoongi gamang dengan pikirannya sendiri, sang pelaku justru mengangguk.

"Un, begitulah. Aku sangat ceroboh."

Raut yang meringis canggung dengan mata minimalis itu mengerjap berulang kali, membuat Yoongi tak bisa berteori lebih jauh selain menganggap bahwa jawaban tersebut terdengar jujur. "Aku hanya mau keripik kentang, ngomong-ngomong," tukasnya, memberitahukan tujuan awal, "Dan tidak dengan bonus dirimu."

"Oh! Ya ampun! Tentu! Tentu saja!" pemuda itu memalingkan kepala sambil menyambar dua kantong keripik berukuran paling besar dan menyodorkannya dengan antusias, "Satu? Tiga? Tujuh? Atau Anda mau semuanya?"

Terdengar suara decak lirih dan keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda lain memakai apron serupa sedang nyengir kuda seraya memungut kursi yang tertendang ke rak sebelah.

"Pengunjung lain melihat kemari lho?" tukasnya dengan nada setengah serius dan setengah mencibir, "Bisa berkenalan sambil berdiri kan? Kalian memblokir lorong ini."

Yoongi mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling dengan susah payah karena, sungguh—sukar sekali mengalihkan perhatian dari pemuda berambut merah jambu tersebut. Dan, ya, sejumlah pengunjung sedang bergerombol di sekitar rak sembari berbisik-bisik tentang sepasang makhluk yang selonjoran diantara belasan kantong keripik. Padahal sudah digunjing dan ditatap oleh berpasang-pasang mata. Harusnya Yoongi merasa malu dan bersalah, tapi anehnya, tidak.

Atau mungkin karena pemuda tanggung tadi masih memperhatikan mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh. Yoongi pun memilih bangkit seraya berpegangan sebisanya pada tepi rak sementara lawan bicaranya sibuk mengumpulkan kembali kantong-kantong camilan ke dalam kardus. Mata Yoongi menangkap barisan huruf yang tersemat pada tanda pengenal di dada kiri apron dan mengejanya dengan seksama.

Park Jimin.

"Ya?"

Yoongi berkedip bodoh, apa suaranya terlalu keras?

Ragu, serta sambil menuding kardus yang ditenteng rapat oleh pemuda di depannya, Yoongi berseloroh, "Ng, aku masih ingin membeli itu."

"E? E, eh! Silakan! Silakan!" si pemuda memberikan kardus dengan sumringah, "Anda boleh membawa semuanya! Gratis! Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena, eh, jatuh menimpa Anda, tadi."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak keberatan," Yoongi mengangkat tangan lalu mengibasnya di depan muka dengan senyum datar, "Dan aku hanya ingin tiga, tidak semuanya."

"Tak apa, sungguh!" pemuda itu bersikeras memaksa sambil tertawa memamerkan gigi yang berderet lucu, "Minimarket ini milik pamanku dan aku yakin beliau tidak akan keberatan karena, umm, aku sangat-sangat ceroboh. Lagipula keripik-keripik ini tak akan kadaluarsa sampai, eee, sampai..." jari-jari bulatnya serius menghitung selagi mengantar Yoongi ke arah kasir, "Sembilan bulan! Ya! Jadi Anda bisa memakannya dengan santai!"

Pria itu membuntuti tanpa banyak bicara sambil masih membawa kardus, kepala digelengkan sekilas, "Tak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditanggapi dengan berlebihan."

Tapi Jimin, atau apapun panggilan pemuda itu, sudah sigap memindahkan kantong-kantong Mister Potato dari dalam kardus ke empat plastik besar serta menjejalkannya ke pelukan Yoongi yang berdiri condong untuk mengamati keadaan.

"Aku mau bayar."

"Tak usah! Servis kami untuk pelanggan," Jimin menyambar ceria, matanya melebar senang, "Selamat menikmati!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, atau karena raut muka yang tampak cerewet itu ternyata ramah sekali, Yoongi mengedikkan bahu dan menerima hadiah itu diiringi anggukan pelan, "Baiklah, kuterima," lalu menjulurkan sebelah lengan usai berdehem sejenak, "Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh berkena..."

"Namaku Jungkook," sebentuk lengan lain mendadak menjabat tanpa aba-aba hingga Yoongi tersentak dan Jimin berpaling, "Jeon Jungkook, pemberi referensi terbaik untuk minuman beralkohol dan makanan ringan. Yang ini Jimin, panggil saja Jimbo! Singkatan dari Jimin dan jumbo. Pantatnya, maksudku. Bukan ukuran badan."

Yoongi melirik pada pemuda yang baru saja menyodok perut temannya dengan rutuk sebal lalu kembali menatap ke arahnya sambil tertawa merdu, "Maaf, jangan hiraukan dia."

"Tidak apa. Tapi bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Betulan Jimbo?"

"Dari teman-teman, betul. Walau aku lebih suka dipanggil Jimin saja," pemuda itu mengibas tangan untuk menepis lengan Jungkook yang bertumpu di bahunya. Yoongi mengangguk-angguk dan memandang pemuda bongsor yang sekali lagi, pergi menjauh sambil menggerak-gerakkan alis serta menyeringai jahil.

"Ada yang lain _?_ " ujar Jimin menyela lamunan dan Yoongi bergegas menanggapi. Benar juga, tadi niatnya ingin beli apa ya? Mister Potato (yang gratis), empat kaleng kopi, dua kaleng bir _,_ Malboro Mentol, lima cangkir _ramen_ instan, dan, "...air mineral," jawabnya melanjutkan diikuti gerakan sekilas kepala Jimin yang keluar dari meja kasir dan mencari kesana kemari sementara Yoongi mengekor di belakangnya. Pemuda itu berjongkok untuk mengambil salah satu dari jajaran Evian sebelum jemari Yoongi menuding sebotol Samdasoo dan Jimin meringis lagi.

"Apa tiap pengunjung dilayani oleh satu orang seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi saat mereka kembali ke kasir dan Jimin beralih menghitung harga sambil menggeleng sekilas, "Kalau begitu aku beruntung sekali."

"Supaya orang-orang yang terkena imbas kecerobohanku tidak lantas melaporkan kami ke polisi," kelakar Jimin seraya memasukkan barang belanjaan Yoongi ke plastik berlogo telapak panda. Maskot yang sangat menarik perhatian, namun Yoongi lebih tergoda mengamati rambut merah jambu yang harusnya dipotong sedikit karena bagian poninya hampir menutupi mata ketika Jimin menunduk. Kontur muka yang dipenuhi lemak bayi dan tampak makin lucu jika bibirnya mengerucut. Masih SMU mungkin? Kecil tapi tidak terlalu mungil, lagipula—

"Ini totalnya," potong yang bersangkutan, mengangsurkan kantong ke depan hidung Yoongi, menerima pembayaran serta menyerahkan uang kembalian dan bon sembari membungkuk, "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama," Yoongi menjinjing kantong-kantong itu dibarengi senyum simpul, "Orang-orang akan heran jika mereka melihat seorang pria dewasa berbelanja keripik kentang sebanyak ini."

"Lho, kenapa? Itu kan makanan segala umur. Ah, selamat malam Joohyun- _sshi,_ popok untuk cucu? Baik, mau tambah yang lain?" tukas Jimin bersemangat. Yoongi berjingkat ke sebelah karena ada seorang wanita paruh baya hendak membayar belanjaan. Dua kotak susu bayi, dua plastik popok sekali pakai, sepasang sikat gigi, juga sabun cuci piring. Jimin telaten melayani aduan soal kejadian sehari-hari sambil mengangguk-angguk sesekali, matanya terpejam sewaktu berucap sampai jumpa, "Terima kasih, salam untuk Eunji! Hati-hati menyeberangnya!"

Dua pembeli lagi sebelum Jungkook, atau siapapun nama pemuda bergigi besar itu, bergeser menggantikan dan menyuruh Jimin membereskan urusan dengan lelaki yang berdiri di samping meja kasir. Tentu saja supaya Yoongi tak terus-terusan bengong seperti manekin impor mengingat kulitnya yang begitu putih. Jimin meminta maaf sambil tertawa dan membantunya membawa belanjaan keluar minimarket. Diladeninya setiap pertanyaan dengan ramah, berusaha untuk tak merona kala rambut merahnya dikomentari, menaruh kantong-kantong itu di bagasi mobil Yoongi, kemudian mengatupkan telapak tangan di depan hidung seraya meminta maaf untuk kesekian kali.

"Biasanya aku akan langsung memanggil manajer operasional supaya tidak teledor mendidik karyawan. Tapi kurasa hari ini ada pengecualian," decak Yoongi, dagu mengarah pada bangunan di seberang, "Kalau yang jatuh temanmu sih akan lain ceritanya."

"Aduh, jangan sampai terjadi! Jungkook itu jauh lebih berat dibanding kelihatannya!"

"...bukan itu masalahnya, tapi sudahlah," Yoongi menyudahi pancingan yang tidak ditangkap Jimin dengan baik, kemudian bersandar melipat dada di sisi mobil, "Kau suka Mister Potato, tidak?"

Jimin memiringkan kepala dan mengerjap polos, "Suka."

Sekantong besar keripik kentang yang sengaja dikeluarkan Yoongi sejak menuju parkiran tadi tersodor di hadapan Jimin dan pria itu menyerahkannya sambil bergumam, "Untukmu."

Yang ditawari tak sempat merespon lebih jauh sebab Yoongi terlanjur masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kepala terjulur dari jendela, senyum terulas di bibir tipisnya yang kini berangsur menyeringai samar, "Lain kali hati-hati ya," dia berpesan, "Jimbo, ah, bukan...Jiminnie _._ "

Yoongi tergelak kecil melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terpana mendengar panggilan tersebut, meski buru-buru mengibaskan kepala sambil mengangkat camilan pemberiannya agak tinggi di atas bahu. Suara uniknya berseru agak jauh dari mobil, "Terima kasih! Ng, ng..." dia mengangkat alis dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu selagi mengepalkan tangan gelisah. Yoongi merespon gerak-geriknya dengan desahan paham. Sungguh bocah yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku Yoongi," pria itu menjawab singkat, "Min Yoongi."

Jimin spontan menjentikkan jari, pun hampir melompat-lompat di tempatnya seraya bergegas melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih untuk camilannya, Yoongi- _sshi_!" cengir Jimin tersipu, "Silakan datang kembali!"

.

.

Dan Yoongi berpikir untuk memasukkan minimarket dalam daftar tempat favoritnya setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

.


	5. AT YOUR SERVICE

**BTS** \- Big Hit Entertainment.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," Yoongi kembali mengerenyit, alisnya bertaut. Tak sengaja meninggalkan kacamata di ruang bimbingan belajar memang bukan ide bagus, "Bukankah kau anak kelas khusus yang selalu mondar-mandir dengan jaket kuning di perpustakaan?"

"Eh?"

"Rupanya benar. Siswa kesayangan guru Matematika yang rumornya tak pernah dapat nilai kurang dari sembilan. Wah, wah, tak kusangka bisa bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hmm, rok itu cocok sekali untukmu," telunjuk beserta ibu jari Yoongi menggaruk dagu mengamati, sementara raut remaja yang bersangkutan mendadak pucat pasi, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita dilarang mengambil kerja sambilan menjelang ujian? Kalau ketahuan sekolah bisa kena detensi lho?"

"J, justru karena itu! Jangan dilaporkan! Aku cuma membantu teman!"

"Ah, alasan."

"Sungguh!"

"Kelas II-4 kan? Siapa namamu tadi? Moomin? Micin?" lengos Yoongi sekenanya, kedua kaki bersilang jumawa selagi punggung tangan menumpu pelipis. Telunjuk lainnya berputar-putar di udara dengan mata terpejam seolah memikirkan susunan nama yang tepat. Sosok di hadapannya bergegas menyambar.

"Jimin," tukas remaja itu, gusar, "Park Jimin."

"Oke, Jimin," Yoongi mengangguk setenang rawa, "Di selebaran ini tertulis jika tamu restoran akan ditemani seorang pelayan di masing-masing meja selama satu jam. Benar?"

Jimin mengiyakan, canggung, "Ada pelayan yang akan duduk di samping pengunjung karena menu di restoran kami disajikan dengan bonus permainan. Misalnya rolet bola gurita. Dari enam bola, hanya ada satu yang berisi saus cabe. Pelayan akan ikut makan bersama Anda agar permainannya bisa berjalan, kira-kira seperti itu," terangnya, tak nyaman. Bukan perkara mudah menjelaskan aturan seaneh itu dalam kondisinya. Mengenakan pakaian pelayan warna merah muda berenda-renda yang seharusnya dipakai seorang wanita, Jimin berusaha keras menarik-narik ujung roknya agar tak terlalu memperlihatkan paha. Sebuah bando berbahan serupa menghiasi kepala, didukung kaus kaki sebetis berbahan tipis, juga sepatu balet bersemat pita yang manis. Meski hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan wujud seorang gadis, jakun di pertengahan lehernya masih membuktikan jika Jimin masihlah laki-laki dan memiliki sebatang penis.

"Kalau _hyung_ tertarik, aku bisa meminta potongan harga pada manajer restoran, asal..."

"Asal aku tak membocorkan soal kerja sambilanmu? Heee, murah sekali," telapak tangan kiri Yoongi terkibas enggan, alis terangkat sebelah, "Bagaimana jika kau membantuku mencari informasi tentang pelayan paling cantik dan seksi untuk dijadikan teman makan?"

Jimin sontak menggeleng cepat, "Maaf _hyung_ , tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pelayan yang bertugas menemani tidak bisa dipilih sesuka hati. Sudah ada pembagian nomor meja dan giliran berjaga."

Tamu kurang ajarnya pun mendesah kesal dan dagu Yoongi kembali digaruk penuh maksud sambil mengamati Jimin dari bawah ke atas. Mulai dari betis yang bagus, paha yang mulus, pinggang ramping yang membius, juga kulit dada yang terpapar di balik kerah rendah seragam bertabur glitter halus. Pinggul sintal, membius.

"Kalau begitu..." bola mata Yoongi bergeser licik, "Kau saja yang menemaniku."

"Eeeeeeh! Itu mustahil!" Jimin menggeleng lebih cepat dari putaran kipas angin, mukanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam seraya berharap bando kain lucu yang terpasang di batas poninya itu bisa memanjang dan menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Yoongi. Atau lebih bagus lagi, secepatnya kabur dari sini, "Aku hanya bertugas membagi selebaran dan tisu gratis ke pejalan kaki yang lewat di depan restoran, lagipula Jieun- _nuna_ berkata pekerjaanku cuma berlangsung satu minggu."

"Jieun? Oh, Jieun, ya, ya, ya," sergah Yoongi manggut-manggut, suara rendahnya terdengar bagai musik kematian di telinga Jimin, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku tahu dia punya kegemaran berlebih pada kosmetik dan hobi mendandani orang lain, tapi tak kusangka akhirnya makan korban juga," kekehnya, melipat kemasan tisu sebelum dikantongi di saku baju. Kepalanya dijajarkan setara jarak pandang Jimin yang tetap menunduk meski suasana hening, "Aku mau kamu yang duduk di sini. Katakan pada Jieun kalau aku yang meminta, dia pasti akan menyanggupi tanpa banyak bicara."

Mulut Jimin terbuka tak paham, "Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa," Yoongi membusung congkak, seringai mengembang dalam hingga bagian geraham, "Dia sepupuku."

Demi gulungan usus babi, kali ini Jimin benar-benar ingin ditelan bumi.

.

* * *

.

Jimin merasa dirinya tak berbuat dosa, sungguh. Siapa yang bisa menolak kala menghadapi tatap memelas kakak kelasnya yang menghampiri dan mengadu, jika salah satu pelayan di restoran temannya absen karena flu. Jimin sangat lemah melawan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca serta kalimat penuh nada memohon, apalagi yang meminta bantuan adalah anggota OSIS dan Jimin sedang butuh uang untuk membayar iuran bimbingan. Sejujurnya, tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan kebutuhan pun, Jimin tak akan bisa menggeleng pada tiap orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kata orangtuanya, menolong sesama manusia adalah kunci masuk surga dan Jimin ingin mengamalkannya dengan baik, walau resikonya kadang cukup pelik.

Jieun menjamin tidak ada masalah mengenai penampilan karena wajahnya memadai. Jimin pasrah dipuji manis, terlalu sering dikomentari dan sudah kebal ditawari kencan oleh lelaki. Gadis itu juga berujar bila Jimin tak perlu khawatir dicurigai oleh komite sekolah, sebab tugasnya hanya berdiri dan menyebarkan setumpuk selebaran persegi berisi informasi diantara hilir-mudik manusia di sekitar lokasi.

' _Akan ada beberapa gadis yang berkostum sepertimu nanti, seragamnya mirip dan aku yakin kalian bisa membaur. Bayarannya bisa segera diambil begitu pekerjaanmu selesai, bagaimana?'_

Bodohnya, Jimin langsung percaya.

Harusnya dia sadar jika sesuatu yang tampak mudah, biasanya datang dengan kejadian yang tidak lumrah.

.

* * *

.

Identitasnya jelas hanya dari lirikan sekilas.

Jimin tak perlu susah payah memastikan apakah mereka pernah berpapasan atau bertemu di suatu tempat. Dia hapal benar siapa pemuda itu, meski tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menyapa saat berpapasan di gerbang depan, koridor menuju perpustakaan, maupun di bangku sudut tangga tempat Yoongi tidur-tiduran. Deret ruang kelas tiga menjadi jalur rutin Jimin tiap kali berniat mengembalikan buku maupun meminjam daftar pustaka untuk bahan ulangan Matematika. Kursi Yoongi juga terletak di dekat pintu, sehingga Jimin sering mendapati kepalanya tertelungkup di atas meja saat tak sengaja menengok dari luar beranda.

Pemuda itu mencolok, mudah dikenali dengan suaranya yang berat, raut penuh kantuk, dan rambut yang entah kenapa selalu lolos dari radar tim kedisiplinan meski terang-terangan dicat warna putih dan berponi melebihi batas dahi. Dasi menjuntai longgar menggapai perut, sementara jas luaran sekolahnya kadang disampirkan asal di pundak atau malah tak dipakai sama sekali. Jimin bukannya ingin dianggap sebagai penguntit, dia hanya hapal detil-detil kecil itu berkat kebiasaan melewati jalur kelas tiga. Dia bahkan mengetahui nama Yoongi dari seru-seruan siswa sekitar yang ditanggapi oleh pemuda tersebut dengan angguk datar. Terdengar sombong dan rumornya berhati dingin, tapi Jimin sangsi, mengingat salah satu komentar miring itu terlontar dari seorang siswi kelasnya yang sakit hati akibat cokelat valentinenya ditolak Yoongi.

Ibunya kerap mengingatkan untuk tak menilai orang lain berdasar penampilan atau gunjingan, dan Jimin mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya. Lagipula rumor itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Min Yoongi tidak pernah menginjak petak taman mini yang terletak diantara batas kelas dan koridor seperti siswa lain, tidak pernah dijemur di lapangan akibat terlambat, tak pernah sepi dari sapaan, dan yang paling penting, namanya selalu tercatat di baris peringkat tiga besar sejak kelas satu. Jimin jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan makhluk yang penampilannya mirip tokoh kriminal tersebut memiliki kepribadian ganda, atau ternyata punya kembaran yang kerap diajak bertukar peran.

Sudahlah. Yang perlu dibahas sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara keluar dari situasi yang membuat Jimin hendak mengubur diri di tengah ramainya pejalan kaki. Situasi dimana sosok Yoongi mendadak muncul dan menarik Jimin menjauh dari gadis-gadis penyebar tisu lainnya. Bukan sekedar memaksa, melainkan menyeretnya agak tergesa, menggenggam pergelangannya begitu erat seolah kuatir Jimin akan kabur, kemudian menggiringnya menuju restoran dengan cengir tersungging lebar.

 _Demi uang bimbingan_ , batin Jimin. Pasrah.

Selain dua pelayan penyambut tamu yang terkikik lucu sewaktu dia memasuki pintu bersama Yoongi, Jimin tak merasa ada hal lain yang membuatnya bisa bernapas lega. Pemuda yang menyeret lengannya menolak memberi kelonggaran jika Jimin bersikeras tak mau duduk bersebelahan seperti layaknya pelayan-pelayan lain di meja seberang. Padahal menurut Jimin, posisi yang diminta pemuda itu justru lebih mencurigakan. Kaki saling menempel dan lengannya wajib menggamit sang tamu tak diundang. Ini kan bukan _host club_ , kenapa harus menyuruhnya bertingkah ambigu?

Panjang rok yang hanya mencapai paha pun cukup menyulitkan Jimin duduk dengan nyaman. Beberapa kali dia beringsut menarik roknya meski sia-sia, sepatu balet yang tak memiliki sol bergerigi beradu dengan lantai keramik membuat Jimin harus ekstra hati-hati saat membawakan pesanan agar tak terpeleset. Yoongi memilih tempat paling strategis untuk memisahkan dirinya dari pengunjung lain, tepat di sudut restoran dan terhalang tiang-tiang penyangga. Secangkir kopi pahit, empat potong kue stroberi, serta sepiring nasi kare bertabur abon sapi. Bukan perpaduan yang lazim, tapi terserah.

Yoongi melahap dalam sunyi. Dari caranya menyantap kue dan menyendok nasi, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang lapar berat. Baru setelah suapan kedelapan, Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan melirik Jimin dari sebagian poni yang menghalangi dahi, "Sampai kapan kau akan membagi tisu di depan sana?"

"Sabtu, tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Besok dan lusa ada bimbingan belajar, kan?"

"Aku berangkat sepulang bimbingan, jadi tidak ada masalah," cicit Jimin pelan, jari-jari mungil memainkan renda dengan canggung, berusaha keras menghindari kontak mata, "Itu juga kalau, eee... _hyung_ tidak melaporkanku ke anggota komite."

Kunyahan Yoongi melambat seiring senyuman yang disembunyikan di balik punggung tangan, pucuk sendoknya teracung menyapa hidung Jimin, alis terangkat jahil, "Kau ini polos sekali ya?"

"Ha?"

"Kalau aku melapor pada tim kedisiplinan tentang siswa yang bekerja sambilan di restoran ini, artinya Jieun akan ikut terseret karena dia adalah orang yang meminta bantuanmu sejak awal," tukas Yoongi, mengulum sendoknya sekilas sambil terkekeh. Jimin mengernyit gamang ke arah meja-meja sekitar, tatap tajam pemuda itu selalu terasa menusuk hingga tengkuk dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa sebab.

"Sungguh?"

"Yep."

Nekat menyanggah, Jimin berujar ragu, "Andai Jieun- _nuna_ bukan sepupumu, apa _hyung_ akan langsung mengadu agar aku terkena skorsing dari sekolah?"

"Kau pikir aku setega itu?"

Bola mata Jimin berputar lagi, masih enggan mempercayai orang yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di sisinya kini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ekspresi Yoongi yang tampak sangat mengintimidasi. Dagu ditopang telapak tangan, lidah menjilat bibir seraya mengangkat sebuah garpu yang Jimin yakin akan ditodongkan di depan wajahnya sebentar lagi.

Tapi tidak, Yoongi hanya menggunakan garpu tersebut untuk menjawil secuil kue yang batal dimakan, lalu menaruhnya terbalik di permukaan nampan. Sorotnya berpendar mengamati Jimin dari atas ke bawah, mendengus kecil, kemudian kembali menjilat bibir dengan taring menyembul.

 _Oh Tuhan_ , Jimin ingin lari.

"Aku akan tutup mulut," suara beratnya menyela keheningan, kepalanya berpaling pada salah satu pengunjung yang lewat diantar seorang pelayan. Berdempetan intim dan tampak mencurigakan. Detik berikutnya Yoongi melempar kedip usil, "Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis."

Bak reflek, Jimin menyambar secepat kilat, "Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarmu, _hyung_!"

"Aku juga tak berminat dengan nominal, percuma kau bekerja kalau hasilnya digunakan untuk membayarku," seloroh Yoongi, memainkan pegangan cangkirnya dan tertawa mendapati bagaimana mata Jimin membesar sempurna, "Bimbingan dan segala les tambahan itu membuatku benar-benar suntuk, dan sepertinya mampir melepas penat di tempat seperti ini bukanlah ide buruk."

"Lantas?"

"Aku tidak minta potongan harga, ditraktir, atau dibelikan sesuatu. Tapi aku akan senang jika kau bersedia menemaniku makan," kepala Yoongi bergerak condong, mengikis jarak hingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga pemuda itu. Napas beratnya berhembus hangat, seduktif, "...Jimin- _ah_."

Yang dipanggil sontak berjengit, wajahnya mendadak panas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Memberi senyum samar pada Jimin yang terlihat sangat manis sewaktu mengantarnya keluar dengan raut merah total, Yoongi melambaikan tangan sekilas dan bersiul melewati pintu. Ranselnya disandang gontai di satu bahu selagi kepalanya menengadah mengeja papan nama restoran tersebut. Pelipisnya berkedut kala menyadari derap kaki dan suara familiar mengusik dari belakang.

"Untuk ukuran senior idaman yang konon menolak hampir seluruh gadis dari tiap kelas, kau tampak terlalu bersemangat," sosok itu melipat tangan sambil terbahak sarkastis, "Apa tak bisa pakai cara wajar dan sederhana dengan langsung menyapanya di sekolah?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" kedik Yoongi acuh, "Hanya menyapa saja tak akan membuat rasa penasaranku hilang."

Jieun melengos, "Rasa penasaran tentang cocok tidaknya Park Jimin memakai rok berenda?" cibirnya, menggeleng-geleng tak paham seraya mengawasi gerak Yoongi yang masih memunggungi. Jemarinya berpindah memijat pangkal hidung lalu menghela napas panjang, "Semoga anak itu tidak curiga bahwa kau adalah orang yang memintaku berpura-pura kekurangan pekerja."

Menyeringai lebar, Yoongi balas mengerling tanpa dosa.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	6. USELESS STRUGGLE

**Agust D x Kitty Gang Jimin AU**

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Berhenti menggigitku tiap kali aku bicara. Sakit, tahu!"**

" _Aduh, habisnya kau ini sangat menggemaskan, hyung, aku kan tak bisa melawan naluri."_

 **"Kalau memang ingin menggigit, gigit saja dirimu sendiri!"**

" _Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya, papi?"_

 **"...tidak bisa, kalau nanti kulitmu berbekas seperti ini kan kelihatannya tidak bagus. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PAPI!"**

" _Eh, jadi kau sedang memujiku? Ya ampun, manis sekali."_

 **"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat dan—SAKIT, BRENGSEK!"**

" _Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu menggemaskan begitu, hyung. Sakit ya? Adudu kasihan."_

 **"Serius, Park Jimin, kalau terus begini, leherku bisa luka."**

" _Jadi kau mau kugigit di bagian yang lain, hm?"_

 **"Bagian yang lain itu maksudnya dimana?"**

" _Aduh, entah ya, mungkin sesuatu yang cukup muat untuk mulutku?"_

 **"Sesuatu yang muat? Jari-jariku? Atau telapak ta—oi! Tunggu! Oi! Kenapa aku diikat?!"**

" _Cukup bicaranya, aku mulai tidak sabar."_

 **"Aku sudah coba jawab kan? Kenapa masih dihukum juga?"**

" _Soalnya kau ini nakal sih, hyung, tapi aku suka pria nakal, mufu."_

 **"Apa harus diikat begini?"**

" _Kecuali kau punya inisiatif menyentuhku, lebih baik diam saja dan jadi kucing dewasa yang manis, mengerti?"_

Mungkin bermulut besar adalah hal yang selalu membawa nasib buruk, tapi Yoongi tak benar-benar paham kenapa yang seperti ini—iya, keadaan yang seperti ini, dengan Jimin beringsut sibuk sambil berkutat melepas ikat pinggangnya, justru terlihat sangat menarik.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menjilat bibir lagi, sudah ketiga kalinya sejak Yoongi dibuat terpojok ke dinding dan berakhir di tempat tidur yang hari ini beraroma stroberi. Yoongi juga enggan mengatakan dengan pasti apakah kondisinya bisa dibilang beruntung, meski sejujurnya tidak buruk juga. Benar kan? Liukan pinggul ramping Jimin juga terlihat jauh lebih menggoda dibanding biasanya, oleh sebab itu Yoongi benar-benar ingin tahu apakah reflek menelan ludah ini adalah bagian dari insting seorang pemangsa yang sedang kelaparan.

Jimin mengerang lagi, panjang dan bergairah. Sungguh, Yoongi masih cukup sadar untuk menanggapi dengan penasaran, tentang bagaimana Jimin sanggup mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi penuh rangsangan seperti itu, termasuk lengkingan super seksi dengan gaung yang membuat seluruh indera perasa Yoongi melayang. Perasaan aneh yang muncul tiap Jimin kembali beringsut menjepit kejantanannya di satu titik ternikmat dalam rektum pemuda itu, cukup kuat untuk melelehkan lututnya menjadi genangan.

Benaknya berputar susah payah dalam pergumulan di atas ranjang beralas seprai terburai. Jimin yang menduduki perut Yoongi dan tengah memompa kemaluannya sendiri, dahi berpeluh lembap sambil terus menerus menggumamkan nama pria itu, sepertinya layak dimasukkan dalam daftar tujuh keajaiban dunia. Pasti ada mantra tertentu karena Yoongi seolah diperintah untuk mendorong tubuhnya seiring gerakan pinggul Jimin, mengumpat saat gelombang klimaksnya mendekat, kemudian lepas begitu saja disertai sejumlah sentakan dan gerung rendah. Secara insting, Yoongi akan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping sebab area kanan lehernya selalu tersedia untuk Jimin yang doyan menjilati telinga.

Yoongi tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin napas Jimin masih menguarkan wangi manis meski udara di sekitar mereka terasa pengap dan menguarkan bau seks yang teramat kuat. Tapi justru karena ini Jimin, kucing sialan yang hobi mendobrak pintu di keheningan malam, maka Yoongi sanggup mengenali hanya dari wangi tubuhnya.

Juga karena ini adalah Jimin, sosok penuh misteri yang tetap melempar kedip cantik kendati sedang terengah dan malah terkikik meski napasnya berhembus patah-patah.

"Ekpresimu lucu sekali, _hyung_."

Memang dasar licik, kalau akhirnya diberi senyum lebar yang sangat manis begitu sih, rasa-rasanya Yoongi tak akan keberatan dihukum lebih sering.

Tapi tentu saja, sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin bergelung seperti gundukan selimut hangat, terbersit ide di kepala Yoongi. Mungkin jika datang dengan kabar menyenangkan seperti strategi pemusnahan gerombolan anjiing-anjing penguntit yang menjanjikan atau tawaran perbaikan motor gratis selama setahun penuh di bengkel milik salah satu anak buahnya, Jimin tak akan menjahilinya terlalu jauh. Kecuali kucing itu memang datang tanpa alasan dan langsung menghantam rahang Yoongi jika yang bersangkutan memberi penolakan.

Tunggu. Tanpa alasan?

Apa ada untungnya menyambangi kediaman Yoongi dan berbuat usil sesering ini? Rasanya Jimin itu ketua yang sibuk dan tak akan mau repot tanpa tujuan. Kalau Yoongi iseng menanyakan hal ini, kemungkinan besar lehernya akan digigit lagi. Walau terlihat tak peduli, dirinya tetap manusia biasa yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran, bukan salahnya ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Tapi begitu menoleh dan melihat wajah tidur Jimin yang nyenyak seperti bayi, sepertinya segala pertanyaan barusan langsung menguap dari pikirannya.

Tersenyum tanpa sadar, Yoongi mengerjap sambil mengamati. Jimin itu memang punya air muka yang manis, apalagi saat dipandangi dalam jarak dekat. Ada saat-saat dimana Yoongi ingin berhenti bersabar dan segera menembak salah satu kakinya yang tak pernah bisa diam, tapi melihat Jimin menyeringai dengan girang tiap berhasil mengikatnya di kursi maupun ranjang, Yoongi jadi kehilangan selera untuk melawan. Lagipula, mengamati Jimin yang bertingkah seenaknya juga terbilang menyenangkan. Katakanlah Yoongi terlalu malas mengeluarkan energi atau masa bodoh asal pintunya masih bisa diperbaiki. Toh cuma satu orang saja yang dibiarkan begini. Yoongi tak akan terima jika jam tidurnya diusik oleh orang lain.

Min Yoongi, sang gangster penyendiri yang mampu membuat para bandit bersimpuh di lutut mereka, harus mengalah pada sosok bertubuh mungil yang gemar menodongkan moncong revolver di pelipisnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Datang tiba-tiba, mempesona bak iblis dari neraka.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Jimin darinya, namun Yoongi enggan buang-buang tenaga untuk berpikir. Tidak dengan sepasang mata yang kini terbuka, juga sebentuk telapak tangan yang kembali mengusap dadanya.

Terpaksa.

Terdesak.

Tergoda.

Yang mana saja.

.

.

.


End file.
